Morta Bella
by ten81CSI
Summary: Kylie Flack, AKA "Rossi" goes undercover in Miami. After 3 years, her secrets start to pour out, leaving her no choice, but to tell the truth. Rated M.
1. Italiano

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've been working on this one for quite awhile, and I'm pretty excited to get it up and running. I put a lot of thought into the story, so hopefully it gets good feedback. :) Kylie Rossi is indeed Kylie Flack. This is a crossover story! The words in Iatalian, I will translate at the end. This is Rated M for cursing, and later sexual content. (Later as in 2nd chap) :) I like to picture a dirty Ryan.

Title: Dead Beauty (Morta Bella)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY, nor Miami. I'm just borrowing the characters. Nik Nak17 allowed me to take Niki Foxx and use her!! Check out her stories, Grazie!!

_Piacere!! _(Enjoy)

* * *

Kylie Rossi opened the door to the back of the coffee shop, her hands full of dirty dishes that hadn't made it in the dish washer the night before. Opening time was in twenty minutes, and she was the only one who had shown up at work on time. She headed into a small room with a sink and plopped the dishes in it, brushing her dark hair from her baby blue eyes.

"Stupid lazy shit people. Don't know how to close the damned shop," she mumbled, filling the sink with hot soapy water. There was no way the coffee shop would be ready for business in twenty minutes. She let out a frustrated breath. "Damn fucking Italians," she continued to rant, scrubbing a glass cup so hard, it broke and fell into the sink. "Great. Three fucking 50 coming out of my paycheck this week."

A loud bang caused her to drop another dish, and turn towards the door that led to the shop. She hurried towards it, and pushed it open, her eyes scanning for anything to indicate a robbery. The cash drawer was still closed.

She heard a tiny moan, and looked over the counter to see a man covered in blood clutching his chest. "Holy Fuck!" she shouted, jumping back, and grabbing her cell phone to call 911.

* * *

She knew that the moment a murder went down in the shop, she'd be fucked. That the police would come, ask for a DNA sample to exclude her prints and shit, and they'd see they matched to a New York cop named Kylie Flack, not a waitress in a coffee shop by the name of Kylie Rossi. The undercover op. she was working on against one of Miami's highest and most known drug dealers would be blown if her DNA went into the system and they matched it back to a dead cop. She needed to come up with a plan. And quick.

She had decided that being feisty might land her in cuffs, which could mean a better chance of keeping her secret in the dark, and she decided to take the risk when she saw two attractive men, and one attractive woman head towards her as they climbed under the crime scene tape and into the coffee shop. She could make one of them hot and bothered, she knew that much.

But first, she'd play dumb. Her boss had already told her if the cops ever questioned her, she needed to play it off as an Italian woman who couldn't speak much English. And she had mastered the perfect Italian accent to go with her lies.

"Hi, we're with the Miami Dade Crime lab. I'm CSI Duquesne and these are my colleagues CSI Delko, and CSI Wolfe," Calleigh Duquesne gave the dark haired girl a smile.

Kylie Flack, AKA Kylie Rossi gave the woman a confused look and shook her head. "_Mi scusi_?" she said. "No. _Italiano. Ingles_ bad, miss."

"Cut the crap, miss Rossi," Calleigh rolled her eyes. "We know you were speaking English to the first at scene."

Kylie let out a loud dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "Alright, so I saw a dude and he was dead. I didn't touch him though. I aint that stupid. Contaminates something don't it?" She ignored the three standing around her, and grabbed the cup from the table, causing Ryan to grab her wrist.

"That's evidence put it back."

"It is not," Kylie rolled her eyes. "I was holding it when I came out here, huh!" she shouted, smacking Ryan's hand. "Geesh."

"Miss Rossi, it's still evidence."

"No. You need a warrant," Kylie concluded, shaking her head. "I know my rights."

"So then you should know it's an obstruction of justice not to allow us to do our jobs," Calleigh nodded her head.

Kylie turned from Calleigh, to Eric, and then to Ryan. "Really? So arrest me then," she grinned.

"My pleasure," Ryan smirked, grabbing his handcuffs from his back, and grabbing Kylie's wrist.

She gave him a wink and purred a bit, a grin on her face. "A cop who takes action. Mmmm, _Amo un uomo dominante_," she licked her bottom lip and puckered her lips at Ryan. "Maybe after all this gets cleared up we can take these back to my place. How's that sound, _erotico?"_

"What did you just call me?" Ryan asked, cuffing her.

"_Erotico_?" Kylie asked. "I can show you, baby. I bet you'd like that." Her hips swayed as Ryan walked her towards his Hummer, a grin on her face. Three years ago she hadn't of ever though she had the guts to flirt that hard core with a man as good looking as Ryan Wolfe. Three years ago she knew just enough Italian to get her by, but now she knew enough to pass as a fluent speaker. 3 years ago, Kylie was running for her safety. And she knew that if her name turned up in the system, she'd be running all over again. She needed to get a few seconds alone so she could call Niki. If she could tell Niki that she needed help, Niki would fly down to help.

* * *

"We need those prints now, Kylie," Ryan Wolfe grinned, sitting in a chair in the interrogation room.

Kylie gave him a smile, and glanced down at her outfit. She was in a pair of gray converses, with a pair of khaki somewhat short, shorts, and a navy blue polo. Not the sexiest thing in the world, but if this guy was into legs, she could make him squirm in his pants.

"Don't I get a call yet?" she asked, letting out a yawn and scooting back in her chair, resting her legs on the table. "Because I can think of a couple people who miss me," she grinned, giving him a wink. "I can tell you're gonna miss me when I leave. 'S that why you holding me in here, periwinkle?"

"Periwinkle?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Your shirt," she nodded her head. "Must be a Miami thing. A lot of the guys are wearing the girly colors down here. Bit odd if you ask me."

"Here's the thing, Kylie," Ryan said, leaning forward. "We don't have any records of you ever existing before 2007. Weird, right? You don't even have a social security number. So you can tell us who you really are or we'll get a warrant for your DNA and run it through wanted and missing persons. Because we know someone is looking for you. You're running. And we're CSIs. It's our job to figure it out."

"No!" Kylie shouted, sitting upright. "You can't have my DNA. He'll find me! I haven't worked all these years for you to let him know where I am! Okay. You know I'm not really who I say I am. But I swear I'm not a murderer. Listen. You just gotta believe me."

"Who is he?" Ryan asked leaning forward on the table, as he watched Kylie tap her foot nervously.

"It's not your business! Look, that guy probably just committed suicide or something. You guys are reading way to far into his death."

"The guy was found dead in a coffee shop owned by Matteo Coletti. Of course we're looking into his death."

"Matteo Coletti isn't even a drug dealer!" Kylie shouted. "You all have it all wrong," she laughed. "That coffee shop isn't a front for drug dealing. Far from that."

"You work for him! Why would I believe that?"

"I only work with him because I dated his nephew a while ago and he gave me a job when he found out his nephew left me when I got pregnant," she started. "That's why I have that job. And yeah he pays me under the table, but that's because his low life nephew doesn't pay child support."

"What's your kid's name?" Ryan grinned, knowing he caught her in a lie.

"Max," she replied a little too quickly. "He's 19 months."

"You don't have a kid. You keep just piling yourself deeper and deeper," Ryan grinned. "That warrant will be here in 40 minutes."

"You don't understand," she told him leaning forward so they were inches apart. "The second you put the DNA in the system to run against missing persons, you are going to get dozens of phone calls from people who are looking for me, and miss me and you are giving every one of them false hope. You can explain to my mother why you found my DNA in a murder when I'm not even in Miami."

"No. I'll explain to her that you've lied to her for three years."

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head, breathing out a frustrated sigh. "The truth?"

"Yup."

Kylie leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'd like my free call now," she whispered, and bit her lip when she pulled away.

* * *

Horatio Caine stood in the lobby of the crime lab, waiting patiently for Kylie to come back to the lab. He had just been explained who Kylie Flack/Rossi was by Mark Santos, head of the undercover detectives' department. Mark had told him everything he needed to know. He had politely asked that any DNA thought to belong to Kylie not go through the system. Kylie would willingly come in to give her fingerprints to compare against any found at the scene, as long as they weren't put in the system.

It was too risky, Horatio understood, but he had a job to do as well, and he needed Kylie to cooperate. Mark had agreed that she should come back in so they could get placebo samples.

The elevator opened, and Kylie stepped off in a pair of tight dark jeans and a red wife beater, her hair curled, and a pair of red flip-flops on her toes, sunglasses holding her bangs from her face.

"Miss Rossi," Horatio called as he watched her glance around the lab unsure of where she needed to be.

"Hi," Kylie called walking towards him, a smile on her face. "I apologize about this morning, sir. My life comes before a murder, no insult to you. I appreciate the CSIs, but at the time, I needed to protect myself from being discovered."

"I completely understand," Horatio smiled. "I went undercover once," he assured her.

"Right," she nodded her head. "I'm sure you loved it. I do." _Liar_, a voice in her head rang. She hated that her family thought she was dead. She hated that the only people who knew she was okay were Niki Foxx, Mark, and now Horatio. She hoped he would keep her secret.

"CSI Wolfe is waiting for you in the DNA lab," Horatio told her, walking her towards the lab. She followed behind him, unsure of how to act in front of Ryan. Kylie Flack would be shy and nervous, while Kylie Rossi was a badass. She'd hop up on the table, a smug look on her face and seductively open her mouth for Ryan, while Kylie Flack would apologize for her rude behavior that morning.

She hated having to be more than one person.

Horatio opened the door where Ryan stood in a white lab coat, his head in a microscope while Eric Delko stood at an evidence table. "Hey there," Kylie grinned. "Miss me, Periwinkle?"

"What's she doing here?" Ryan asked after he looked up from the microscope.

"I'm here for you, baby," she grinned.

"Mr. Wolfe. Kylie is here to give her DNA and fingerprints. Whatever you do, do not run them through the computer, understood? Every print and sample you run manually to make sure it does not belong to her, and then you put it through the computers."

"Got it," Ryan nodded his head, watching Horatio leave the lab.

Kylie walked over to him, pressing her back against the table, and setting her hands on the top so she could push herself up. When she managed to sit on the glass table, she crossed her legs and watched Eric let out a cough before leaving.

"You've probably done this before," Ryan spoke, clearing his throat, grabbing a pair of latex gloves.

"What?" Kylie asked. "Had something in my mouth? Oh plenty of times," she grinned, watching Ryan blush as he grabbed some things, and then turned to look at her.

"What do you wanna do first?" she asked him.

"DNA," he said, grabbing the long Q-tip. Kylie leaned back and opened her mouth, wincing as he ran it along the inside of her mouth.

"Yuck," she grumbled, shaking her head. "Hate that feeling."

"So," he whispered, sliding the Q-tip into a container, and grabbing her left thumb, causing her stomach to grow with butterflies. "What's your story, Rossi? Why can't you be in the system?"

"Truth or a lie?" she asked, watching him press her thumb on a card.

"Either."

"When I was four, my parents where murdered and the protections program changed my name when they realized that the guy who killed them wanted me. I guess because I was adopted and my mom gave me up without even telling my birth dad."

"Great," Ryan nodded his head. "That was some bullshit there."

Kylie let out a giggle. "Something happened," she whispered, allowing him to press her index finger in the ink as well. "And if someone finds out I'm alive… well it wouldn't be long until I was dead."

"Doesn't that scare you?" he asked her, looking up from his work, still holding her hand.

"Of course," she shrugged, trying to smile. "But you do what you gotta do to survive, right?"

"Must have been bad for you to drop everything."

"It was," she nodded her head. "And I really don't wanna have to do it all over again." Kylie bit her lip and shook her head in an attempt to keep tears from falling from her eyes. She wanted to tell him her secrets. She wanted to be able to tell him how horrible she felt for making her parents think she was dead. How horrible she felt that her twin brother knew she wasn't dead, and tried to search for her continuously. How Niki Foxx had to compose Flack after he turned to alcohol when his sister supposedly "died."

"Well you're done," Ryan smiled, watching her hop down from the table.

"So," she started, turning towards the microscope he had been looking through when she originally came into the lab. "Who did it?" she grinned. "I personally don't think it was one of Coletti's men. Maybe a rival gang? The Cubans have been moving in on the Italian territory. Maybe one of them did it."

"I can't discuss a case with you," Ryan shook his head. "And you should probably be leaving now."

"What?" Kylie asked, looking into the microscope. "I'm not causing any harm am I?" she asked, resting her left hand against the table. "Oh my God this is a cross!" she said, pulling away.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked confused. "I'm looking for traces or fingerprints."

"There was a guy in the shop the other day who had this same cross necklace on. I know he is running with the Cubans. Matteo had him kicked out when he noticed the tattoo on his neck. It was the Cuban Runners. They're new. They don't mess with drugs. They're more…"

"What?" Ryan asked.

Kylie shook her head, and blushed a bit. "They own Spa businesses," she mumbled. "You know? Like…sex….They tried to hire me for a gig and Matteo snapped when he realized who he was."

"Did you get a name?"

"Trejo," Kylie shrugged. "That's his street name. They never give you their real names."

"Maybe the killer lost it in the struggle."

Kylie shrugged. "Maybe. It's not like I'm a CSI or anything," she grinned knowing this was a lie. Before she had gone undercover she worked for the forensics department for the FBI, and before that she'd been a CSI in New York.

* * *

She'd never been in the back room of the shop before. It was for meetings only. And she wasn't allowed to know what they were doing. Unless it involved her taking a message to someone lower on the totem pole. Her heart raced when she stood in front of a sitting Matteo Coletti smoking a cigar, and a hand of playing cards, poker chips beside him.

"You get my cross?" he asked her, looking up from his cards.

"No," she whispered. "This is better though, Mr. Coletti," she promised him when he calmly set his cards on the poker table and gave her a look that made her heart beat even faster.

"I'm listening," he nodded his head, his left eyebrow raising.

"Turns out he likes my blue eyes," she whispered. "I got him thinking the cross belongs to the Cubans. He and his boss picked up Trejo about an hour ago. There weren't any prints on the cross."

"Good work, baby," he nodded his head in approval. She cringed when she heard him call her baby, but relaxed when he approved of her work. She had though on her feet to protect her boss, and in his book that was more than good. She proved her loyalty to the Coletti family name. "May just become a Coletti one day. I've got a nephew who's looking to marry. You wanna settle down one day?"

"I wanna help you run this town."

"Good."

"Wolfe's got my number. He wants to go out. I'm thinkin' I can push more info outta him. Make him think this place aint a drug front."

"You do what you gotta do."

"Okay," she whispered, nodding her head relieved she wasn't in trouble. "I should go tend to the front." She turned on her heels and got three steps before Matteo spoke again.

"We're keepin' an eye on you, Rossi," he called causing her to shiver.

* * *

_**Italiano:**_

_Mi scusi? _**Excuse me**

_Amo un uomo dominante _**I love a dominating Man.**

Erotico ** Sexy**


	2. Sex, Lies, Seduction

**A/N: **Okay the italics at the bottom isn't a flashback. They are articles of Kylie's disappearance.

**Disclaimer:** Nik Nak17 owns Niki. and I own Kylie and that's alll.

* * *

"I don't know, Niki," Kylie shook her head, tugging at her jeans and pressing her pre-paid cell phone that she used only to call Niki and her undercover op, Mark Santos. She had a rough day and she knew she needed to fill in her best friend. She needed to know what to do. She left her red wife beater on and crawled under the covers of her bed, letting out a yawn.

Niki had told her that she covered for Matteo in a smart way. And that if she was smart, she'd use Ryan to gain more leverage. But she also knew that her friend was attracted to Ryan.

"I mean. I think he's good looking and all. Coletti wants me to seduce him. I am happily following that order, not gonna lie. But…what if they find out I'm a cop? I've got enough to bury them and Santos just wont put a case in front of the judge. I should be done with this job. I should be moving on to the next, yah know? And I'm stuck here. They're gonna figure me out soon. How do they think I manage to live in my house on a waitress salary?"

"I'll talk to Santos," Niki promised. "Maybe I can talk some sense to him. I mean you were in the back room right?"

"Yeah, Niki! They're running illegal poker games back there. Not to mention the boxes of drugs labeled different types of coffee beans. You could smell the meth back there. He's saying I need to get him pictures. How would he like me to do that?"

"He's stalling," Niki informed Kylie. "He's scared that Coletti is gonna get away. Trust me Kales. Even if he doesn't go to jail, my Uncle…"

"I know," Kylie coughed. "He won't kill me if he finds out because he knows your Uncle will kill him."

Kylie's head perked up at the sound of her doorbell ringing. "Someone's at my door. Hang on."

"Keep me on," Niki sighed, hoping it wasn't someone with a gun, trying to hurt Kylie.

Kylie stood up from her bed and headed down the hallway, towards her front door where she now heard someone knocking. "I'm coming!" she shouted. She set her phone on the coffee table in the living room, and hurried into the foyer, unlocking the front door, and swinging it open. "What do you_ want_!" she groaned, until she realized it was Ryan Wolfe.

Her mouth dropped at the sight of him standing in a pair of jeans and a lime green button shirt, and a gray blazer.

"Ry… Ryan," she started. "What ugh…what's up?"

Ryan cleared his throat and glanced at Kylie clad in the same red wife beater as earlier in the day, and pink and gray boxer brief shorts, his eyes stuck on her thighs. He had come over after a horrible blind date, knowing that Kylie would be more than willing to give him what that girl had refused.

"Oh," she blushed, realizing what she was wearing. "I… was getting ready for bed," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I can come another time."

"No it's fine. Come in. Let me just go… get some pants on."

"Okay," he chuckled, watching her head into the living room and pick up her cell phone.

"Back," he heard Kylie speak into the phone. She turned to face him. "You can just make yourself at home. Remote is in the kitchen." She headed down a hallway and disappeared.

"Who was it?" Niki asked.

"Wolfe," Kylie told her. "I think he wants to talk about the cross."

"Tell him you saw Trejo's chain. The necklace wasn't thick it could have broken."

"I'm not stupid, Niki," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Obviously I know how to lie. I've only been doing it three fucking years."

* * *

Curiosity got the best of him, he realized, as he glanced at the drawer in the side of the coffee table. He had slid it opened, and found a handful of photos that she clearly didn't want anyone to know she possessed.

He could tell the most looked at one was a picture of a family. A Mom was holding a tiny baby, and the father another baby, while an older, but still young boy smiled at the photographer.

A second photo was of three children, two boys and one girl, all with dark hair and light eyes. They were dressed in matching white shirts, and dark jeans, smiles on their faces, all wearing Rangers' hats. The oldest boy sat in the middle, his arms crossed over his chest, while the little girl leaned over his right shoulder to press a kiss on his cheek, and the younger boy leaned over his right shoulder, his tongue sticking out at the camera. He figured the girl was Kylie.

A fourth picture was of a 20 something year old Kylie, her arms wrapped around a brunette with brown eyes, both laughing, a twinkle in their eyes.

The fifth was the most shocking to him. A black and white portrait of Kylie wearing a patrol uniform. Though instructed not to smile in your patrol picture, Kylie was grinning, her teeth showing, hair sticking from her patrol cap. He glanced to the badge over her heart. NYPD. He flipped it over, hoping for a name and year to be scribbled onto the back, but only got in fuzzy cursive letters, _"Baby girls one of us."_

The last picture in the pile had been the tiniest of them all, in an antique color, the corners tarnished, and the color fading. A young man in his Marine uniform smiled at Ryan through the picture, a hint of passion twinkled in his ocean blue eyes, and some black hair barely visible under his hat. On the back read, _"Baby Girl: Always and forever carry me in your heart."_

He quickly set the photos in the drawer and closed it before turning towards the TV when he heard her walk down the hall. "Sorry I took so long," he heard her voice travel. He turned to see her standing in a huge, oversized Dolphins T-shirt and orange yoga pants hugging her waist. "My friend was keeping me on the phone."

"That's fine," Ryan promised, as she sat besides him.

"Is there something you needed?" she asked, letting out a yawn to indicate she was tired.

"Well," he coughed, scratching his eyebrow. "I wanted to get to know you, but that'll be a bit hard," he smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're a mystery."

"I thought guys like that in a girl." Over the past three years she'd learn the master of flirting. Now, it came easy to her when she sat in a bar or flirted with someone at work to get in with the mafia. She didn't think twice about the words that came out of her mouth. She was lonely. She hadn't talked to her family in years, and she never saw Niki. But when she flirted with Ryan, she could feel the butterflies turn in her stomach.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he asked her. "What can I know about you?"

Kylie shrugged, and thought for a second. "Anything really."

"Okay," Ryan whispered, grabbing her feet. He set them in his lap and pulled her socks off. "Bob Marley or Jimmy Hendrix?" he asked, kneading his fingers into her feet.

"Jim Morrison, for sure," Kylie laughed. "I had the biggest crush on him when I was little. I owned all of the Doors albums on cassette."

"That's…wow," he laughed. "I was definitely a Bob Marley fan."

"Nice," Kylie giggled. "Let me guess you were a serious stoner when you were in high school."

"No," he laughed. "Alright maybe a little. But I smartened up."

Kylie nodded her head, and began moving her feet from his lap, and sitting up.

"What's up?" Ryan asked her, watching her brush her hair from her face.

"You thirsty or anything?" she asked, standing up.

"I could have a drink," he shrugged.

"Beer good?" she asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah," he nodded his head, following her. He quietly walked behind her as she opened the fridge, and grabbed two beers, and smiled when she turned around and bumped into his chest, her face turning a bright red.

"Sorry," she whispered, handing him a bottle. He set it to his left where the kitchen counter was, and then grabbed hers to do the same. "What…" her voice trailed off when he rested his right hand on the small of her back, and pressed her against him, his lips meeting with hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for a few hours now," he whispered, pulling away from her.

Kylie didn't waste any time. She tugged at the collar on his button shirt, pulling his head back to hers, and sliding his blazer onto the floor when he set her on the kitchen counter, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She let out a soft moan at the feel of his left hand running from her kneecap up her thigh, and stopping at her upper inner thigh. He rested his hand there, and continued to kissed her, his right hand holding the back of her neck. She arched her back when his lips traveled from hers to the hallow of her neck. Her fingers ran through his hair in response, until his lips met back with hers, and she immediately went for his belt buckle, her tiny fingers struggling to get it off.

A clank on the floor indicated her success as she unzipped his jeans and allowed him to pull off the over-sized t-shirt she was wearing. Their eyes met for a second, both noticing the lust in the other's as Kylie jumped from the counter, and slowly unbuttoned each of the buttons on his shirt, happy to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt under it. She ran her fingers along the creases that divided his abs, then slid the shirt from his body. Her eyes closed when his lips met hers again, this time, his hands undoing the string on her pant, and tugging them to the ground before he began to kiss her more roughly, his right hand holding the back of her head.

She pressed her chest against his, her hands playing with the elastic on his boxers, a soft moan escaping her mouth when she felt his arms wrapping around her waist, his muscle flexing against her flesh as he picked her up and carried her to the couch.

He set her on the couch, and straddled her waist, his lips connecting with her stomach. He trailed kisses from her belly button towards her chest, causing Kylie to let out a soft moan in response, her hands gripping the sides of the couch. As her back arched, he reached behind her to undo the clasp on her bra, and slid it off her, his tongue making circles around both of her breasts.

"Damn," she whispered when he hooked his thumb under her underwear. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from her, sitting up. "Mmnot-uh," she shook her head, unable to resist his kiss when he nibbled on her lip. "Lemme get a condom," she managed to breathe, standing up. His hands were still on her wrist, causing her to look down at him her hair falling in her face. She leaned down, her hand cupping his cheek and kissed him once more. "I'll be right back."

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked.

She brushed her hair over her chest and pointed down the hall. "First door on the right. I'm heading that way," she giggled, grabbing his wrist and tugging him with her. He grinned as she swayed her hips down the hall, his hand still in hers until they reached her bedroom.

She pushed him on the bed a grin on her face. "I'll be right back," she smiled, turning away and into her bathroom.

Once she was out of sight, he eagerly pulled his socks off his feet, and rolled them in a ball, setting them neatly on the floor so he could grab them when he awoke to sneak out of her home without any trouble. He licked his left middle and index finger and brushed back his hair, hoping the gel would stay in place. He leaned back on his right elbow, but decided he looked like a douche bag, and sat up to rest his head against the headboard of her bead. He scratched his right eyebrow, and waited patiently as he listened at a drawer shutting in the bathroom.

Kylie headed towards the bed, and plopped down with a smile on her face as she leaned over him, straddling his waist, her lips connecting against his chest, her fingers running along his arm muscles. He could tell by the way she slowly ran her tongue along his chest, and traced his fingers against his muscles that she was attracted to his muscles.

She pulled his boxers below his waist, and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, trying not to let out a sigh when he flexed the muscles in his leg.

He pulled her up, and set her against his chest, his hands sliding against her back, resting on her ass. He tugged at her underwear as well, leaving them both completely naked.

"You gonna teach me what that word means now?" Ryan whispered in her ear, the breath warming her ear causing her to shiver. He'd been referring to when he had cuffed her earlier that morning, and she had suddenly been turned on.

"Oh, Wolfe. _Ho intenzione di insegnare un sacco di cose stasera._"

"I have no clue what you said," Ryan mumbled. "But it was definitely really hot."

"Hm," she shrugged. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" he asked, rolling her onto her back. He sat up a smile on his face satisfied with her body, before leaning down to kiss her again. "I know so," he whispered in her ear again, her body flinching under him in response. He watched her reach for the condom that was a few inches away and ripped it open with her teeth, spitting out the part that had been in her mouth on the ground.

"We gonna get down to business or what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Ryan sat at his desk, the pictures of Kylie in her police uniform still in his mind. He couldn't understand why a cop would change her name and run with the mob. It didn't make sense in his mind, and it didn't make sense why she had slept with him last night if she was part of mafia. Weren't they supposed to stay away from cops?

"Hey," Natalia Boa Vista's voice pulled him from his trance as he shook his head, and looked at her appearing in their shared office.

"Hey," Ryan smiled, looking at his computer screen.

"What's up? You looked in a trance there," she laughed, sitting across from him.

"Nothing. Just ugh...do you remember a few years ago, that cop that went missing? She wasn't from around here. But I remember seeing it on the news. It made it national. I was just...for some reason it's in my head."

Natalia looked as if she was thinking for a bit, but then shook her head. "I've only been hear like a year," she shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah I was just starting patrol in Miami. I remember feeling horrible for the family. They were so upset," Ryan nodded his head, scratching at the five oh' clock shadow he had received from not shaving that morning. He had left Kylie's in a hurry, and barely made it in the shower when he made it home. He had been planning to wake up at 5, but had fallen back a sleep watching her sleep peacefully wrapped in a sheet, her mouth slightly opened, on hand over her eyes and every so often her nose would twitch.

"Nice beard. Going for the caveman look?"

"No," Ryan shook his head, blushing a bit. "We can't have facial hair on the job, you know that. I just forgot to shave this morning. Running late."

"Right," Natalia laughed. "Well if it's bothering you so much, I bet you can find an article on it or something."

"Yeah. I'm jus not sure what I'd search," he shrugged turning back to the computer.

"I gotta go meet up with H at a scene. Good luck," she said, grabbing her kit and standing up.

He waited until she left before he opened the Missing Persons Database, his hand rubbing his chin again. "Fucking beard," he mumbled, tapping his finger against the desk, unsure of what to use as his keywords. "Cop. Female?" he asked himself, typing it into the blank where it had asked for a keyword, and then hit enter.

One hit. _Nice,_ he thought dragging his mouse over the file that read, "Flack."

A picture of Kylie, as a matter of fact the same one he had seen the night before, popped on his screen. "Kylie Flack, presumed missing January 19th, the day of her 29th birthday. Last seen in public January 18th, both times with Niki Foxx. Wearing Blue jeans, and Rangers Jersey. Suspects: Jeremy Wihlbourne, cleared. Donald Flack, also cleared. Assumed dead, Thursday, January 23rd.

"If comes up in any case, please notify Mac Taylor, head of NYC crime lab. Detective on case: Sinclair."

"That's beat," Ryan whispered to himself. "Husband is always accused. Poor guy." He had assumed "Donald Flack," was Kylie's husband and suddenly felt bad for sleeping with someone's wife. A wife that some man thought was dead.

He exited from the database and opened Google to search for news on Kylie. The first result had been an article in New York Times that read "New York's finest taken from the street."

Clicking on the link, he read an article, and attached was a video.

_It's a big shock to the New York Crime lab, that one of their own was taken. Kylie Flack, a CSI for the crime lab was last seen on January 19th around 1:00 AM, after clubbing with close friend and family member Niki Foxx. One suspect, and FBI computer analyst was cleared on the 21st, and now they are declaring a cold case. This doesn't mean that they are giving up. Mac Taylor is determined to find Kylie Flack. See video for conference held on the 21st, 10:00 AM."_

Ryan clicked on the link and waited patiently for the video to load.

_"On January 19th at 12 PM, I received a phone call from Detective Flack Sr.," Mac Taylor spoke, ignoring questions that the press were asking as he continued to speak. "His daughter didn't show up for the lunch they had agreed on, in celebration of her 29th birthday. Evidence at her home showed a struggle. A small amount of her blood was found in her kitchen as well as a broken glass that we are sure was filled with Diet Coke. Unfortunately no fingerprints or any other evidence has been found. Until then, we can only hope that Kylie is alive somewhere, and that she is okay."_

_ Mac clenched his jaw and glanced into the camera. "And if she isn't. Mark my words. I will find you, and I will put you behind bars." His fists clenched the podium he was standing behind, and his eyes grew a misty gray, before he shook his head and looked back at the Flack family. _

_ "Detective Flack Jr., Kylie's brother, as well as her twin, Brent, have a few words."_

_ Mac stepped back, and two men with dark hair and light eyes stood up, and approached the podium. The younger of the two looked beat. He hadn't shaved in days, and his eyes were red from crying. "Kylie. I know you're alive, baby girl. If you... if you somehow see this. I got your back, okay? I got it. Just... hold on. Donnie's gonna find you."_

_ The older man slapped his brother on the back, and supportively waited for him to step back. "If she's out there, Detectives Taylor and Sinclair will find her. Whoever you are, you better keep lookin' behind your shoulders. We're gonna find you when you least expect it."

* * *

_

Italian:

_Ho intenzione di insegnare un sacco di cose stasera **I plan on teaching you a lot of things tonight.**_


	3. Trust

**A/N: So this, though it isn't really said, this whole chapter takes place withinin a timeline of like.... 4,5 months. It's just their relationship, because next chapter....well next chapter is good :)**

* * *

Kylie gave Ryan a weird look when she climbed out of a car, and closed the door, waving to the driver as she drove away. She headed towards the front door, and smiled as Ryan stood up. "Hey. How long have you been out here?" she asked.

"About thirty minutes," he said raising his eyebrow at the sight of Kylie's hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, a gray wife beater on, torn jeans, and brown worn out cowboy boots on her feet, the smell of horse shit lingering. "I was at a barn," she blushed when she realized he was giving her a skeptical look.

"A barn? You ride horses?"

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "When I have the time. It's the only thing that keeps me sane now a-days. I give lessons to autistic and other disabled kids. Pretty much for free. Today this little boy was too scared to get up on him," she explained, walking up her porch steps to unlock her door, her face lighting up as she talked about her trip.

"So you know what I did?" She asked, opening the front door. Ryan followed her in and watched her kick of her shoes. "I took his tack off and I busted out some old paint I had, and I started painting on the pony. He's real old so the feel of the paint makes him relaxed. Because it's cold. And I write my name on his side, causing the little kid to giggle. He spoke his first word in three years. 'Horsie.' His mother cried." She pulled the hair band from her hair and headed towards her fridge. "It felt good, yah know? I helped that little boy. It's progress. Those kids don't need medication and a therapist. They just need something to keep them sane."

Ryan smiled as he watched her pull two beers from the fridge and hand him one. "I bet it does feel good," he nodded his head. "You're smiling so big right now."

"Those kids make your day," she smiled, nodding her head. "You forget all the bad shit when you're with them. And the girl that manages the barn usually lets me ride for free if I help her with lessons, and cleaning out the stalls when I can. Wait," she stopped shaking her head. "I'm sorry is there a reason you're here? Did you forget something last night?"

"No," Ryan coughed shaking his head. He debated telling her why he was really there, but he couldn't. Not when she had been so happy about her day's events. "I just…hungry. Dinner. I came here to ask if you wanted to go to dinner."

"Oh," she smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah I could eat. Do you mind if I shower?"

"No, go ahead," he nodded his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Cool. Just… you know how to work the TV." She leaned down and grabbed her boots before heading down the hallway and out of sight.

"Don't fall for her, Wolfe," he mumbled to himself, letting out a breath, and pulling at his pants. "She's a liar."

* * *

"Hey," she smiled, poking her head out of a stall when she heard Ryan call hello, confused as to why no one was in the barn. "Did you find it alright?" she asked, opening the stall door, and walking out, a horse on a lead. She hooked him to another line and gave Ryam a smile.

"Yeah," he nodded his head, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as she brushed the horse's neck. "Who's this?"

"This is Matilda," she said, making a circular motion with the brush. "You wanna help?"

"Sure," he nodded his head.

"K. First, you gotta use the thick brush to get all the dirt out from her hair. You rub it in a circle like this fast and hard," she said, grabbing his hand and setting it over his to show him. "But when you get to her legs kind of a bit softer. She's older."

"Fast and hard?" he asked, when she let go of his hand. "I'm good at fast and hard." He grinned when he watched her blush.

"I'm gonna go get her tack," she said. "You good to do that?"

"Perfect," he smiled, watching her walk away. She returned about five minutes later, tack in hand, and set it on a rack before turning back to him. "So who are you giving a lesson to today?"

"You," she giggled, giving him a wink.

"We're gonna go on a trail ride."

"What!" His eyes widened, "I've never ridden a horse before. What if it kicks me off him?"

"Which is why you're riding Matilda," she giggled. "It's like riding a bike. You'll be fine."

"I don't…"

"Are you scared?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're scared."

"Am not," his voice cracked as he shook his head, scratching his eyebrow.

"Are too!" She laughed. "You're scared, Wolfe. Admit it."

"I am not, Rossi," he growled grabbing the tack from her. "I'll even prove it."

He set the blanket and Western saddle on the horse, and with her help tightened the girth so it wouldn't slide off. She wanted to correct him. Her last name wasn't Rossi. It was Flack. She wanted to explain to him why she had lied to him. But she couldn't. Instead, she got out another horse, a young more frisky gelding by the name of Jackpot, and groomed him while Ryan waited patiently.

* * *

"You little jerk!" Ryan Wolfe shouted at Kylie. She had already taken off down the boardwalk after she pressed her vanilla ice-cream cone against his face. He was a good ten feet behind her, and he was positive he wouldn't be able to catch up to her to return the favor.

She stopped and turned to face him, her tongue sticking out. "You're gonna pay for that!" he called to her, causing her to giggle.

"Will not," she giggled as he hurried towards her, pressing his cone against her bare chest. "Ryan!" she squealed at the cold sensation, her mouth turning into an "O" shape. "You douche!" she shrieked.

"Oh come on," he laughed. "I can clean that up," he grinned, pressing his lips to her chest in front of a large crowd.

"People are staring," she whispered, blushing.

"I don't care," he said, picking her up and setting her on a nearby bench. "We gotta clean up somehow."

"Ryan!" she giggled, his finger wiping some ice cream from her chest and setting his finger in his mouth.

"Mmm."

"You're gross," she blushed, watching people stare.

"Told you I'd get you back," he laughed, when suddenly she pressed her tongue against his cheek and licked some ice cream from his face. "Do I taste good?"

"Sure do," she smiled.

"You wanna go back to my place?"

Kylie shrugged and pretended to think then nodded her head. "I think that sounds good. As long as you have food there. I'm starving."

"We can order food," he offered standing up.

"Fine," she shrugged. "As long as you don't eat it off me. Let's get Chinese. I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Alright. Chinese."

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh and pressed her head against Ryan's pillow, unable to move. Every so often she'd have nightmares about an accident that happened close to four years ago, and when she woke up, she'd receive horrible migraines. Last night had been one of them. She let out a loud groan of pain and clutched her head, rolling onto her back.

"What?" Ryan mumbled, in his sleep, rolling onto his side, his arms stretching. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she whined. "Go back to bed."

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes when he realized she was in pain.

"My head hurts," she complained, squeezing her eyes shut, and gripping her forehead. "Really bad. I had a nightmare last night."

"I know," he mumbled. "I heard you crying last night. I couldn't get you to wake up though."

Kylie ignored him, and shook her head. "You need to whisper," she whispered to him. "Loud voice. Brain go boom."

"I'm sorry," he quietly whispered. "You want me to get you some Advil?"

"No," she shook her head. "It doesn't work."

"You know what might?" he asked, rolling on top of her naked body, and brushing back her hair from her face.

"Sex?" she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," he laughed. "It's a proven fact. When a woman orgasms she releases endorphins. You know endorphins are used in pain killers?"

"Yes I know that," she rolled her eyes, recalling her freshman year in college when she had learned in chemistry what endorphins were. She wanted to tell him she wasn't a retard, but she didn't want to argue. "I just need to stay in bed for a while and nap and pray I don't have a nightmare again."

"You sure?" he asked, kissing her forehead. He pressed a kiss on her nose and pushed back her sheets, and kissed her neck. "I can give you a nice release," he said, kissing her chest.

"I don't feel like it. I just wanna lay here."

"You don't have to do anything," he promised her, his lips trailing down her abdomen.

"Mmm," Kylie sighed, shaking her head. "Ryan," she sighed, clutching the sheets. "Shit," she moaned as Ryan kissed her inner thigh before entering his fingers inside her.

* * *

He let out a deep breath, finally deciding that he needed to tell her he knew her secrets. They'd been dating for more than four months, and each time they spent more time with each other, he felt worse and worse about knowing her dirty little secret and saying nothing of it.

He watched her sit down across from him at her dinner table, her face a pale white after hearing him say the words "We need to talk." The worst words a person could say in a relationship.

"Are you… are you breaking up with me?" she whispered, her hands folding on the table as she bit her lip.

"No," he shook his head. "I…I kind of got nosey a few weeks ago," he started, opening his tan blazer and pulling out a small manila envelope from the pocket lined with purple silk inside. "I googled you. I was confused as to why you couldn't have your name in the system. Why you were leading me towards the Cubans when we all knew the Italians did it. So…I googled you."

"Oh God," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you everything but, I can't. People aren't supposed to know who I am. I'm sorry Ryan. I just… the Italians don't even know who I am. No one does, Ryan."

"I understand," he sighed. "I just…you're not mad that I searched you?"

"I should be. But I understand. You were curious. So you know…about Jeremy then."

"Who?" Ryan asked shaking his head. "What? I just know that you were a cop in New York and that you went missing on your birthday. That's all I know. Who is Jeremy?"

"He…" Kylie sighed. "He's the reason I have nightmares. He was a creeper. I worked for the FBI about 5 years ago. It got so bad, I had to quit. And he kept stalking me, leaving me flowers. I moved three times, and he found me every time. He'd leave me voicemails, and send me pictures he took of me. When I ignored him, it escalated. Until he… he broke into my home and he tried to kill me. And they never even arrested him. They just fired him. Said we couldn't prove his intentions. And at first I had been so… relieved. But then he continued to follow me. He wouldn't stop, I had to disappear. I had to."

Ryan slowly nodded his head. "That doesn't make any sense why you're in the mob."

"I'm… My friend Niki Foxx set me up with the Colettis. She's a Mafia Bella. But she's a cop also. And when I told her how scared Jeremy was making me, she set everything up. She called Mark Santos, had him make me an alias, told me her Uncles would take care of my disappearance. All I had to do was get enough evidence to shut the Colettis down."

"Why the Colettis?"

"The Foxxes have been trying to move here for 8 years. And they haven't been able to because they don't know how dangerous the Colettis are. Every now and again the Colettis rough up one of the Foxxes guards, and that delays them. They don't like to have Mafia wars in the daylight. They do things quietly. And that's what my job was. To get the Colettis to let their guard down so the Foxxes could move in. Ryan, you can't tell anyone. If the Colettis find out I'm dead. And if Jeremy knows that I'm alive, then well I'll be dead in that case too."

"Kylie," Ryan whispered leaning forward. "I'd never do that. I think you're too cute to get you killed," he winked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious," she sighed. "I mean. Your boss knows, and he's kept it quiet. But one slip up…"

"Babe," he whispered. "It's safe with me, I promise."

Kylie slowly nodded her head. "I was taught not to trust people during this," she whispered. "But I do, trust you."

"I trust you," he nodded his head, standing up. He grabbed her arms, and pulled her from her chair. "We're good?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"We're good," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest, taking in the smell of his cologne.


	4. She's Alive

**A/N: Short chapter. But that's okay because Chap 5 will make up for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Nik Nak17 owns Niki. Thanks. Good bye. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Please! No! Don't! Don't kill me!" Mark Santos begged for his life, his hands tied behind his back, kneeling in front of Matteo Coletti. Coletti held a gun to Santos' forehead as he chewed on his tobacco.

"You hear that, boss? He begging you for his life!" A man sniggered in the back. "I say you take it from him. Pigs aint worth no life."

"Yeah?" Coletti laughed, pushing the revolver back, causing the gun to click.

"No! Please. I have a little girl! I'll tell you anything! Anything you wanna know!"

"I wanna know who the mole is you got on me, Santos!" Coletti shouted. "I thought I told you to keep your rats from pokin' around me. Didn't we have an agreement? You keep 'em away from the Colettis, and towards the Cubans!"

"It wasn't my idea!" Santos swore. "I swear. My boss told me I had to hire her! He said you guys needed an op! So I hired her. I'm sorry! I told her she didn't have a big enough case! I swear I wasn't ever gonna follow through on the case. I've been delaying her for years!"

"Who!" Coletti shouted, kicking Santos in the face with the heel of his black dress shoe. Santos fell over and let out a cry of pain. "Fuckin' pussy! Who the fuck is it!" he shouted, picking Santos up by his collar. "Tell me!" he shouted, spitting on the ground.

"Rossi!" Santos shouted. "Kylie Rossi! Fuck! It's Kylie Rossi! She knows everything about your Poker games, and the Meth you're hiding in the shop. She knows it all!"

Coletti looked at the man who had talked earlier. "Go find her. Bring her alive. She's mine."

* * *

Donald Flack Sr. sat quietly in his recliner, staring at the fireplace as the wood burned to make fire. Lorene Flack stood from behind, leaning against the kitchen foyer, letting out a sigh. Every day for more than three hours, she watched her husband stare closely at the fire, not moving as he did so. Kylie could sit in front of the fire for hours, mesmerized with the chemistry behind the burning wood. _Was it Physical or Chemical change? Did the wood like to be burned, daddy? How come fire was hot?_

Kylie asked her father thousand of questions, and staring at the fire brought back those memories. He hadn't been the same since the day his only baby girl went missing. He walked the streets of New York instead of taking the cab, double looked at any young girl with dark hair, called Mac every Thursday at 9 P.M. to see if there had been a hit in the DNA database to Kylie.

The first six months of her disappearance had been the roughest. He refused to eat, barely slept, and for three of the months stayed in the hospital because he'd been so sick. Mrs. Flack let out a cough to receive her husband's attention.

Flack Sr. turned from the fire and looked at his wife. "I'm not hungry."

"Puck," she sighed shaking her head.

"I said I'm not hungry, Lorene."

"You're thinking about Kylie again. It's been three years. Come on. You need to eat."

"She's out there. I know it," Flack Sr. called over his shoulder. "Somewhere she is. I'll find her, Lorene. I'm gonna find our baby."

"That's great. I'd love for her to come back. But while we're waiting for you to save the world, Captain Puck, let's eat."

* * *

She wasn't usually late. She was never late, actually. And when she had to cancel she called him. Since the day she confessed she was Kylie Flack, their relationship grew stronger. She confided in talking to him about the family she loved but left behind.

It was strange that he had been waiting more than 40 minutes for her to meet him at the restaurant, and she wasn't answering his phone calls. Something was wrong.

He let out a sigh, and checked his watch. 48 minutes late. He pulled his cell phone out, and dialed her number for the sixth time that day, receiving her voicemail. "Babe, it's me…" he started clearing his throat. "Ugh…I'm guessing you forgot about our date. I'm just gonna drive by your house to check on you. So you… if you wind up coming to the restaurant, I'm at your house, alright? Be careful."

He put his phone back in his pocket, and checked his silver Rolex his mother had bought him for his birthday two years ago. 53 minutes late. That's 53 minutes the Colettis had with her.

* * *

"I'll only ask this one, Miss Rossi," Matteo Coletti spoke, throwing his cigarette butt to the ground. "Are you a cop?"

Rule number one of telling a lie: Always ask a question back, never answer. "What makes you think that, sir?" Kylie asked shaking her head.

"Answer!" Matteo shouted, and then let out a deep breath when he saw Kylie jump in fear. "Answer me, Rossi."

"No," she continued to lie.

"You're lying!" he shouted, raising his hand. Kylie didn't wince back. She knew she couldn't show she was scared of him, and she knew to take the pain when he backhanded her across the face.

"I'm not," she swore, ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth as she stood in front of Matteo and two men dressed in all black. She knew their names were Tony Duello, and Vinny Mimosa. She also knew that they were there if Matteo needed them to kill her. "I aint a cop, Matteo!" she shouted. Her New York accident was rarely evident in her voice. But when she was yelling, or angry, she had poor grammar, and she elongated her o's and a's soundings. "You told me to sleep wit' Wolfe, so I did! That was you!"

"I'm not talking about Wolfe, Rossi. I'm talking about Santos."

Kylie tried not to seemed shocked with the fact Santos had given her up. She didn't want any indication that she had heard the name before. _"They won't kill you if they know you're a Foxx,"_ Niki's voice rang in her head.

"Look. I aint no cop!" Kylie shouted. "I swear to it! I never even met a Santos!"

"How does he know your name then!" Matteo asked, grabbing the knife from the table in front of him.

"I don' know!" Kylie shouted. "I don't fucking know!"

"Liar! I don't like Liars," he informed her. He slapped Kylie again and pushed her down so she was sitting on her knees. He kneeled in front of her, pressing the blade against her neck, unsatisfied when she didn't react.

"Neither does Michael," she grinned.

"Michael?"

"Michael Foxx."

"Foxx?" Coletti asked, standing up. "How do you know Michael Foxx, Miss Rossi?"

"Oh?" Kylie asked, a smug look coming across her face. "This Santos guy didn't tell you where I'm from?" she asked. "Mr. Coletti, my Uncle Michael is definitely not going to be happy to hear that I was killed while in Miami. No sir."

Coletti's face turned red with anger. He, as well as everyone in the room knew that the Foxxes wouldn't hesitate to start a war if they killed one of their people. He knew Kylie was more useful to him alive than dead.

"What are we gonna do, boss?" Vinny asked, clearly nervous. Kylie could tell that if she was left alone with the two men she could work on him easier than Tony. "We can't kill her, now can we?"

"Shut up!" Coletti screamed, drawing his gun and pointing it at the young man. "Get her outta here." He turned towards Tony. "Take her to the warehouse. Keep her alive. Feed her. Do whatever you want to her. As long as she's alive, I don't give a fuck. No bullets though, if someone hears it you're fucked. "

Kylie gave Coletti a smug grin as Tony grabbed her arms and yanked her up. "You're gonna regret this, Matteo. You're gonna wish I never even existed when they get done with you."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up, bitch," Tony whispered in her ear, causing Kylie to spit in his face.

* * *

"Kylie!" Ryan shouted, using his shirt as a protector when he punched in a back window and climbed through. "Kylie!" he shouted, drawing his gun and clearing each room before declaring something was off about her home. He hurried into her laundry room and picked up the tiny black phone that he knew Kylie his underneath a pile of dirty clothes that conveniently never got washed. Niki's number had been the last she dialed in the phone, so he pressed the re-dial number and patiently waited for Kylie's best friend to answer.

"Hey!" Niki cheered. "I thought we agreed on after 8. Weren't you supposed to go on a date with that guy or whatever? Oh no. Did he break up with you? Did Coletti make you dump him?"

"Niki," Ryan breathed, "This is Ryan Wolfe. I…I think something's wrong. We were supposed to meet two hours ago, and I can't get a hold of her."

"Fuck!" Niki shouted. "Two hours! God, Wolfe! That's a long time in mob talk! Listen, there's a few warehouses she knows about. I'll text you the addresses. Maybe they've got her there. If she's smart enough she told him Michael is her uncle. They're… they're probably just holding her. Listen Wolfe. Whatever you do, you can't call for back up. If they figure out she's a cop, she's as god as dead. My brothers are in Miami. They got there two days ago. I'll call them you can go to the warehouse with them."

Before Ryan could even reply, she had ended the call, leaving him in utter shock.

* * *

Kylie tried not to let out a yelp of pain as her face collided with the hardwood floor. She'd never been here before. They had blindfolded her, kept her tied up so she couldn't see where she was. Rough hands untied her blindfold and sat her upright, her eyes blinking at the light adjustment.

"You're gonna call Wolfe," Tony spoke. "He won't fucking give it up. 35 missed calls in the past hour. "You're gonna tell him you're okay. You forgot about your date, and you went out for a girls night."

He pressed the phone against her ear. "Kylie?" Ryan's frantic voice became clear on the other line.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I forgot about our date. I went to Tampa with Niki for the weekend."

"Niki?" Ryan asked, and then nodded his head understanding she was trying to tell him where she was.

"Nice little place. Cozy in the woods, or something like that. Not sure what it's called."

"Okay. Uhm, a cabin? Is it a cabin?"

"Yeah. That sounds about right," she whispered. "No bears though I hope." Tony snapped his fingers indicating for her to hurry up. "I gotta go."

"You hang in, okay? Niki's got Joey and Kevin searching for you."

"Bye," she whispered.

"Kylie."

"Yeah?"

Ryan let out a cough. "I love you."

Tony shut the phone off, taking the battery out and setting it on the coffee table. "So Vinny?" he asked, picking Kylie up and untying her. "Who's first? Me or you?"

"I wanna go first," Vinny grinned.

"Good. Because I wanted to go second," Tony grinned.

Kylie let out a scream when Vinny sat on top of her. "Get off me, you stupid little punk ass wanna-be," she growled, giving him a nice right hook.

"Bitch!" Vinny shouted, falling back against the couch. Kylie stood up and ran for the front door, but couldn't reach the very top bolt. She'd heard about rooms like this. Where they kept you locked in with no way out, but she'd never actually seen one before.

"Let her fight it out," Tony called sitting down on the coffee table. "She'll get tired soon. In fact. Maybe I should go first. Tire her out for you."

"Neither one of you is gonna touch me!" she shouted. "The Foxxes know I'm missing. They're gonna torture Matteo until he gives this place up!"

"What's the matter?" Tony asked standing up and walking towards her. He yanked her by her wrists. "I thought you liked rough, dominating men? No?" He asked her, pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket, an apple iPhone. He showed her a picture of she and Ryan in bed, causing her to yank free from his grip.

"How'd you get that?" she asked.

"Matteo told you we'd be watching you," he grinned. "'S a shame. He had such high hopes for you. Now you're just a fuck toy we'll be passing around."

"Pig," she growled, backing into a wall. "Both of you are dead men."

"Shut up!" Tony yelled, slapping her across the face.

"I'm not scared of you!" Kylie shouted, spitting in his face.

"Bitch!" Tony shouted, grabbing her by her throat. "You fucking would be if Matteo lemme kill you!"

"No you wouldn't," Kylie growled, trying her best to control her breathing, knowing if she gasped for air, she would slowly begin to lose it, as he tightened his grip around her throat. "I'm not scared of incompetent trash like you."

"Don't kill her, Tony," Vinny warned, watching his partner's hands squeeze tighter around her throat.


	5. Don't Mess with a Foxx

A/N: No editing, mistakes I'm sorry. Fix them later. Warning. This is Verrryy rated M. For killing and other violence. If sensitive, you should probably skip through some of this!

disclaimer: Don't own. Nik Nak17 owns all of the Foxxes!

* * *

Niki sat across from Flack Sr. in the home she had practically grown up in, her Uncle sitting besides her. She was grateful Mrs. Flack had been grocery shopping when they got there. She would be too emotional. Flack Sr. brushed back his slightly long unruly white hair, and ran his hand through his salt and pepper beard. He rarely shaved in the three years since his daughter had been missing.

"You're saying she's been fine? She's alive?" he smiled, his eyes shifting from Michael Foxx to Niki Foxx. "Where is she? Where's she been? It's because of Jeremy. She was so scared of him. He didn't take her? You just…you hid her for me?"

Niki couldn't look at the elder Flack. Not when her Uncle Michael was about to tell him that she was in trouble. That she'd been working for mafia for three years. Flack Sr. smelled of rum, she noticed as he opened his mouth to speak again. Uncle Michael sat beside her, his legs crossed, his hands folded against his knee. He was deciding on how to give Flack the news.

"Can I see her?" Flack Sr. asked, leaning forward, looking at Michael. "Michael. Where is she?"

"That's why we are here, Don," Michael spoke slowly in his educated way. "Kylie….Kevin and Joey are looking for her."

"So she is missing?"

"No," Niki shook her head. "Daddy Flack…" she ignored the stern look from her Uncle, pressing her hands over Flack Sr.'s. She had been told at a young age she wasn't to call the elder Flack any sort of father nickname. This included the neighborhood term for Flack Sr., "Daddy Flack." But at the moment she didn't care. This was her fault. She had suggested to Kylie that if she worked for her Uncle, he could make her disappear. Jeremy would never be able to find her. And now because of Niki, Kylie was probably… probably being tortured. This was her fault, and she'd be there for her Daddy Flack.

"I don't understand," Flack Sr. shook his head.

"I agreed to help your daughter fall off the grid after that Jeremy character got away with assaulting her," Michael began to explain. "Under the condition she helped me form my business in Miami. This included using the alias Kylie Rossi. She was a mole for me in the Coletti Mafia. He recently found out, after three years and is…. holding her hostage."

Flack Sr. hastily stood up, his fists clenched. "She's been working with you! She's being tortured because of you!"

"She's alive," Niki promised. "She's alive, and she's strong. She's not going to die, okay? Joey is going to find her, Daddy Flack. He's gonna find her and save her." In any other situation her Uncle Michael would punish her for continuously calling Flack Sr. Daddy Flack, but now it didn't matter. She was keeping him under control. It's why he had agreed to allow her to tell Sr. the news with him.

He watched as Niki helped Flack Sr. sit down, his head shaking in disappointment. He was taking the news well though, Michael couldn't argue with that. "You've been in contact with her?" he asked Niki.

"I have," Niki smiled. 'She's doing great."

Flack turned towards Michael, his eyes during a misty gray color, anger and resentment filling in them with a split second. "You damned mafia always have a price. You should have just helped her. After all the times I helped Niki! All the times I saved her from getting a criminal record and you repay my daughter by putting a target on her back. You better hope she's fucking alive when Joey and Kevin find her, or I'll kill you myself with my bare hands."

Michael shook his head, "Tisk, tisk, now Lieutenant Flack. I know how much you've been in the hospital since your daughter's been missing. You've lost what, sir? 45 pounds? You won't be doing anything with those shaky hands of yours save for wiping the tears from your baby girl's face after my nephews find her. Now. I suggest we not give any death threats. You and Niki will be on the first flight to Miami tomorrow morning. Pack your things, Lieutenant. And tell your wife your going on a golfing trip for a few days. There is no need to tell anyone of this news. Unless you'd like for Jeremy to find her. He's been trailing the neighborhood lately."

Niki sat still as Michael Foxx stood from the couch, and left the room, knowing Niki wanted to speak with the elder Flack. "We've got a flight at 6 in the morning. Uncle Michael will stop to pick you up around 4. We'll talk on the plane, okay?"

"You've got a lot of talking to do," Flack Sr. spoke kindly, his eyes shifting to the much nicer blue as he spoke to Niki. He could never be mad at Niki. Even if she'd been lying to him for more than 3 years.

* * *

Her head pushed into the pillow, the man zipping his pants back up as he used one hand to make sure she didn't squirm away from him. She'd stopped screaming hours ago, no more energy left in her voice, but the tears were still streaming from her face. She had sworn she wouldn't cry, but the second she'd been thrown onto the bed, she couldn't stop the tears. "Roll over," he ordered, watching her roll from her stomach to her back. "Get up."

"Go to hell," she chocked, slowly sitting up, brushing her hair back. She used the back of her hands to rub her face free of tears. Suddenly hands clenched around her neck, pushing her back onto the bed. She clasped both her hands over the one on her neck, her eyes widening as she gasped for air, her nails digging into his wrist.

"You done being a bitch?" Tony shouted, ignoring her nails. "Stupid bitch. Stop fighting it." He let go of her, watching her gasp for air.

"I need to pee," she whispered, a sharp pain in her uterus becoming evident. Something was wrong. Tony slowly nodded his head.

"You got three minutes. Go with the door opened."

She stood up from the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, trying to ignore the pain she was in. She slowly sat down on the toilet, pulling down her pants. Blood. She wasn't due for her period in…Wait. She was late. She was supposed to have it three weeks ago. "Oh God," she cried, suddenly realizing that this blood wasn't her period. She was having a miscarriage. She'd been pregnant.

"Oh my God." She choked back a few tears, her head resting against the wall behind her. "I was pregnant," she whispered. It made sense, if she really thought about it. Two mornings ago she'd woken up puking her guts out, but passed it off as a result of her migraines she'd been having lately. "Oh God," she cried again. "Think Kales." She couldn't remember the last time she and Ryan had done it without a condom. They were careful. This had been the exact thing she'd always worried about. Being pregnant and having a miscarriage because the mafia found out. Though this was worse. Way worse.

She stood up from the bed and headed to the sink, opening the cabinet under it, grabbing wipes, and wiping her face. She noticed a small pocketknife hiding in the back of the cabinet behind some cleaning supplies and grabbed it. She wasn't going to put up with these men anymore. She had to get out. Vinny had left when Tony ordered him to get some pizza, leaving it a bit easier with just one man to try and get away from. "Hurry it up!" the voice called.

"Hang on!" she called back, slipping the knife into the back of her jeans. She closed the cabinet and stood up, heading back to the door.

"What took you so long," Tony asked, watching Kylie slowly walk past him.

"I had to clean up," she whispered, walking past him. "How long you gonna hold me here?" she asked, fighting back the tears, her left hand moving to the back of her pants when he walked towards her.

"As long as it takes for Vinny to get here. He's still gotta have a go at you baby," Tony winked. "Don't worry. He aint as big as me. He won't hurt you pretty baby. You stay right here princess. I'm gonna go make a phone call."

She watched him leave the bedroom, but didn't want to sit on the bed. Instead, she huddled into a corner, her knees buckling to her chest. "Kevin and Joey are gonna find me," she told herself. They're gonna find me. You're gonna be okay, Ky. You're gonna be fine. You're okay," she continued to whisper, tears streaming down her face once again.

A few minutes later the door opened again, this time Vinny walked in. A plate in his hand, three slices of pizza resting on it. "Hungry?"

"No."

"You gotta eat. I know you like the pizza at the edge of the boardwalk. I got it for you. The kind with the mushrooms."

"Leave me alone," she growled, pushing her self closer against the wall.

"Come on, Kylie. I'm not gonna hurt you." She watched him set the plate in front of her, as he walked towards the bed, and threw the pillow at her. "Bite into that. He's gonna ask why you weren't screaming. And I'm gonna tell him because you bit into the pillow. He's gonna wanna see, Kylie. And take off your shirt and pants too."

"What's going on?" Tony asked suddenly, opening the bedroom door.

"Nothin' Tony. I'm just letting her eat first."

"Well get her in the truck. Someone's comin'."

"What?" Vinny asked.

"You deaf?" Tony shouted hurrying towards Kylie. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from the floor, as Kylie sprung the knife into his abdomen, blood trickling down his stomach and onto her hand as he let go of her. "Bitch," he stuttered, grabbing the knife and methodically pulling it out, throwing it at her. She dodged it, and hurried into the bathroom again, locking the door. Maybe they'd just leave her.

She was wrong, she realized as the door caved in, a foot inches away from her face as he kicked the door down, grabbed her once again by her neck and laid his fist into her face twice before blood spilled from her neck.

"Vinny! Get the duck tape!" Tony yelled, carrying Kylie back to the bed, undoing her pants. "We're gonna make sure your boy fiends you Kylie," Tony growled, ripping off her t-shirt. "He's gonna find you in the closet without your close and he's gonna know what I did to you baby."

"I'm not your baby," she whispered, slowly drifting out of consciousness. She'd been hit hard in the head. Tony's face was becoming fuzzy. Soon, she'd been thrown against something hard, and with a loud clank everything became dark.

* * *

Kevin Foxx grinned at his younger brother as he opened the front door of the cabin. "You owe me $20," he grinned, watching Joey let out a sigh. The two had bet on who could break into the house first. Kevin was good at picking locks while Joey was good at jimmy windows and popping screens loose without breaking them. Unfortunately for Joey the place hadn't had one unlocked window.

"Ladies first," Kevin grinned the famous Foxx grin, bowing before Joey who drew his gun as he rolled his eyes and stepped into the cabin. The two had held a low man on the "Coletti Totem Pole" gunpoint to get the cabin's location, and they both had gotten a kick out of it.

The two men loved being cocksuckers to people, who deserved it, and they loved doing illegal things that without their Uncle Michael's authority, they'd never be able to dream of getting away with. And killing Kylie's capturer was one of those things. The two had flipped a coin and when they argued about that, Joey had brought up the better point. Joey would get a better satisfaction outta this one than Kevin. Kevin never really liked Kylie. He just tolerated her. Where as Joey took a liking to his sister's best friend. Blue Eyes was sweet and innocent. And whoever just took that from her would pay.

Kevin stepped into the house and glanced around. "She was here," he observed, noticing her cell phone lying on a coffee table, the battery besides it, and a empty six pack of beer on the kitchen table along with two boxes of pizza. "They musta heard us coming. Took off."

"Question is. Did they leave her behind?" Joey asked swiping up a wad of cash left on the kitchen table and setting it in his pocket for his self before heading down the hallway. "Shit man they tore this bedroom up!" He called to his brother, his head spinning around when he heard a tap on the closet door besides him. He slowly opened the door, revealing a more than half naked Kylie in tears, her arms duck taped behind her back.

"Joey," she cried, looking up at him.

"Shhh," he whispered, kneeling besides her, pulling his pocketknife from his back pocket and using it to slice the duck tape. "You're safe. Me and Kevin got you, Blue Eyes."

Kevin appeared in sight, his eyes widening as he searched for something Kylie could change in, finding her jeans and a torn shirt lying on the bed, he grabbed them and threw them at Joey's back.

"I stabbed him," she whispered, putting her jeans on. "In the stomach. And then he was gonna kill me but they heard something and left."

"Who? What is his name?" Joey growled, helping her stand up. He and Kevin helped her walk out of the bedroom.

"Tony. Tony Duello, and Vinny Mimosa."

Joey glared at Kevin who nodded his head. "I got her. You go take care of 'em." Before he even finished talking his brother had taken off in the black car they drove in while Kevin helped Kylie into the still parked truck the Coletti crew had left there when the left in their hurry to leave the cabin.

* * *

He'd watched her stare aimlessly out of the window as he drove her to the hospital, he had tried to get her to talk. But she hadn't. She just stared blankly out of the window, immobile.

When he reached the ER, he had opened her door to allow her to climb out, but as he suspected. She didn't move. "Kylie," he whispered. He went to touch her, but she had shrunk back from him, her eyes widening in fear. "Come on Kales. I'm gonna carry you if I have to. Uncle Michael wants you to get checked out. I just called him. Get up and out, Kylie."

"I wanna go home," she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek, as she stared out past the dashboard.

"We will. Right after we get you checked out. Your eye looks pretty bad. You might have a concussion."

"Just take me home. Jeremy will find me here."

"Jeremy? Kales. He isn't gonna find you. Come on. You hit your head pretty hard. You're imagining things now." Kevin reached into the car, ignoring the screaming that came from her when he unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her waist to pull her from the car. She began to kick him as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she cried, punching him in his back as he walked towards the ER entrance, ignoring the stares he was getting from strangers as Kylie screamed. "Let me go! Leave me alone! I want my Daddy!"

Kevin ignored her as he walked to the front desk. "Hi. My cousin was just beaten to death. I think she's going into shock," he spoke calmly. The nurse's eyes widened. "Her name is Kylie Rossi. I'm sure she's been here before. If not I can give you all her info. She needs to be checked out though. I think she was hit in the head."

"Oh my God," the nurse whispered as Kylie continued to cry.

"Please Kevin!" she screamed. "Take me to my Daddy!"

"Not until you get looked at!" Kevin shouted back. "God you're so fucking stubborn. Shut the hell up."

"Let me go!"

"Fine!" Kevin shouted setting her on the ground. She immediately sat on the floor, her knees buckling to her chest, and began to rock as she hummed. The only thing keeping her from remembering the torture she'd been through."

XXXXXXXXXX

Joey Foxx grinned at the two men kneeling before him in the pitch black in a back road far away from civilization, the headlights to his car flashing on them. "See. You know what I love about Miami boys? What's so much better than the big apple?" He waited patiently but didn't get an answer from the men. "It's the idea of running a city, but still being able to go out into the slums like this, and cap a mother fucker. In NYC everyone's in everyone's business. Aint nowhere quiet you can go to finish off your job. Nah. Nah. Miami aint like that, you cocksuckers. I can cap you and aint no one gonna hear you bitches crying." He started to laugh as he pressed the gun to Vinny's temple. "You make her cry you bitches? Make her scream? Beg for her life? How'd it make you feel? Like men? You feel like a man you dickwad?"

"I never hurt her!" Vinny cried under the pressure. "It was all him! He did it! I was gonna help her! I swear!"

"You pussy!" Joey screamed, pulling the trigger into the kid's head. "Awe. Look at that. Fell right into his hole. "I believe him though, Tony. I believed him when he said it was you. Wanna know why?"

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"He's too big a pussy to hurt her. That and she told me she stabbed you. You know what my brother told me, Tony? She aint been talking to no body. She's shaken up. You make her hurt, Tony?"

"She's the best one I've had," Tony grinned. "She put up one hell of a fight, the fucking bitch."

"Yeah?" Joey asked. "I'm gonna make you put up one hell of a fight," he spoke, pushing him into the hole besides his friend. "Have fun getting out you piece of shit!" he shouted, grabbing the shovel.

"That bitch must mean a lot to you!" Tony screamed, a smug look still on his face, even though he knew he was dying. "Aint no man kill for a bitch unless she means a lot."

Joey aimed his gun into the hole, and shot the man in his leg. "That bitch is my baby sister's best friend," he whispered, grabbing the shovel from the pile of dirt he had dug up. "Good luck being found you shits." He spoke, burying the two men, one still alive. _No body fucks with the Foxxes and gets away with it,_ he thought as he piled dirt into the hole. _No body._


	6. Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Ryan pulled back the curtain of the hospital ER, where Kylie had been admitted. She was sitting in the same clothes he'd last seen her in the night before, her greasy, knotty hair falling in front of her face, a split lip, as well as cuts and bruises all over her body were visible as she sat, her knees buckled to her chest, her eyes staring into space.

"Oh, God," he sighed, watching her quietly sit without moving.

"Dude, she's been like this for an hour," Kevin Foxx informed Ryan. "She won't talk, won't move. The SANE nurse came in to examine her, and she just started screaming. She didn't move, she just…screamed."

"Who are you?" Ryan asked holding his hand out to shake.

Kevin ignored it. "Not your business," he growled, folding his arms across his chest. "You should get rid of that ugly comb-over, while you're at minding your own business."

Ryan ignored Kevin, and turned back towards Kylie. He sat on the edge of the bed, causing her to scoot back. "Kylie," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Dude of course she isn't okay. Some crazy dude just held her hostage and tortured her." Kevin, normally not a big fan of Kylie, but only got along with her for his sister's sake, was actually feeling sorry for Kylie. She'd risked her life for his family, even if he didn't get along with her. And he didn't like this douche who was with Kylie, which made him just a tiny bit worried for Kylie when the man sat on the bed.

Kylie continued to stare into space, ignoring Ryan as he tucked her hair behind her ears, and stroked her cheek. "Blood," she whispered, looking straight ahead. "Lot's of it." Ryan's action had triggered a memory, he realized as she continued to rock

"Where?" Ryan asked. "Where were you bleeding?"

She ignored him, squeezing her knees tighter. "I said I was sorry," she whispered. "I can't help it!" she shouted, looking at Ryan. "I can't."

"What can't you help?" he asked.

"I didn't know he loved me!" she continued to shout. "I didn't know! I'd have stopped it!"

"Kylie," Ryan whispered, trying to relax her.

"Let _go_, Jeremy!" she cried when he grabbed her wrist. Ryan looked into her eyes, noticing something was off. She wasn't remembering what had just happened with the Colettis. Instead, she was recalling a memory of close to four years ago.

"It's Ryan," he promised her. "It's Ryan, Kylie. It's not Jeremy. You're safe. There is no Jeremy. He doesn't know where you are."

Kylie looked at Ryan and blinked, slowly shaking her head. "Right," she whispered. "I'm safe."

"Yes," he nodded his head. "Do you know what just happened?"

"I called you Jeremy," she nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her knees again. "I wanna go home," she whispered, blinking back tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

"You can't. Not yet. You need to get checked out."

"I don't wanna," she cried. "I wanna go home."

"Ky," Ryan whispered, brushing a tear away from her face with his thumb. "They gotta make sure he didn't hurt you, okay? And if he did they gotta figure out what happened."

"I know what happened! I don't need them to tell me! I know, Ryan! Just take me home. Please, I wanna go home."

"You can't, Kylie," Ryan whispered. You need to be examined. H is on his way we're gonna get a statement from you, okay?"

"No!" she shouted, pushing Ryan away from her. "No. I don't need to be examined. I don't want to give a statement. Kevin tell him! Tell him it's taken care of! Tell him I can go home!"

Ryan glanced at Kevin who was seriously contemplating taking Kylie out of the hospital and dropping her off at the airport and leaving her there until Niki and Flack Sr. arrived the next morning. "Kylie. I don't agree with getting' the cops involved, but he's right. You need to let the doctor check you out, okay? You're head is busted up pretty bad. Just let the doctor take a look."

"No," she whispered. "I can't. I don't…I can't."

The curtain to the bed she was sitting on opened slightly, and ruffled back to its spot as Joey Foxx walked in, a blood splatter on the inside of his black undershirt that no one could see, but he knew was there. "Hey Blue Eyes," he smiled, looking at her as she sat with her knees still buckled to her chest. "I took care of it, okay? You're okay. I promise. They aint coming back, alright?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Joey…" she whispered. "I want Daddy."

"Oh I know, Blue Eyes," Joey whispered, sitting at the edge of the bed. "He's coming. He's gonna be here tomorrow morning, alright?"

"He is?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah. He'll be here when you wake up. But you gotta let the doc take a look at yah alright? He's gonna wanna know you're okay. You know all hell will break loose if he finds out they didn't take care of his baby girl."

Kylie nodded her head but didn't reply.

"Alright," Joey nodded his head, standing up. "Let's get you outta these close and into one of those icky nightgowns, Whatt'ya say? The quicker we get this over with the quicker you can go to sleep and the quicker Daddy will be here. Boys if yah wanna high end it on outta here. I'll grab a nurse to help her out."

"I want Ryan to stay," Kylie whispered.

Joey glanced at Kevin who shrugged as he stood up. "Alright," Joey nodded his head. "Me and Kevin will be right out here, alright?"

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head.

Ryan gave her a small smile when Kevin and Joey left. "What did they do, baby?" he whispered.

"I need…" she let out a deep breath. "There's something you should know."

"Okay," he whispered, grabbing her hand and squeezing it to show her he was listening.

"I…I think I had a miscarriage," she wiped away the tears that fell as she spoke. She didn't think it. She knew it. And she knew Ryan would probably be just as devastated as she was. Except the fact she wasn't right now. Right now, she was hurt. Bruised and battered by a monster who didn't have a heart. Right now, all she wanted was to curl up into a ball against her Daddy's chest and cry out the 3 years of pain she was holding in.

Ryan had dropped his mouth at the news Kylie told him, his hand running over his face. He'd been taken away the rights of a daddy before he even knew he had them. It felt exactly like he'd just been swept up by a terrible wave. "I…" he opened his mouth, but he wasn't sure what to say. "Did you know..."

"No," she shook her head, the tears becoming heavier. "I…I was sick a couple days ago but I just figured it was from my migraines. And then after he…" She stopped speaking and took in a deep breath. "There was blood and I just _knew_," she cried. "He killed our baby!" Ryan watched, unsure of how to react as she kicked at the blankets on the hospital bed, and angrily threw the telephone lying besides her across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a loud crash and fell down the wall, landing on the cold ceramic flooring. Unscathed, it sat on the floor, the receiver lying besides the holder, taunting her. She hadn't had any energy or power in her to actually break the phone. She was too weak at the moment. But she felt a slight bit better after throwing the phone.

"I'll kill 'em. I'll find him and I'll kill 'em," Ryan growled.

"It's taken care of," she mumbled. "You don't have to worry about killing anyone. Don't say that again. If someone overhears you…"

"Was it Joey?" Ryan asked, knowing that Kylie had just told him the person who did this was rotting six feet under.

"I want to go home," she whispered again. "Please. Before I call you Jeremy again."

"That's why we need to stay. You need to get your head looked at."

"Ryan. The more I think about it, the more they both just merge into one big giant event. I wanna forget both of them. Just lemme go home. I'm not pressing charges. I'm not gonna say I was raped. Because then they're gonna look for Duello and Mimosa and they're gonna realize they're dead when they don't turn up. Or worse. They'll find bodies. This way. They don't know what happened, they can't investigate."

"You know I can't do that."

"You have to!" she shouted. "You just have to!"

Ryan let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You need to at least tell the doctor you think you could have had a miscarriage. They need to make sure."

"Fine," she whispered, watching a doctor walk into their cubical.

"Hey Kylie. Are you ready to be examined?" the doctor asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Ky," Ryan whispered, running his hands through her hair. She let out a quiet sigh and bit her lip.

"Fine," she whined, shaking her head and scooting away from him. "I think I had a miscarriage. God you happy?" she glared at Ryan.

"Okay," the doctor nodded his head. "Let's get you an ultrasound and figure it out, alright?"

Kylie nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest, tears threatening to fall again.

* * *

Kylie let out a small groan of pain, and rolled onto her side in the middle of the night, clutching her stomach. The subtle movement had awoken Ryan. The doctor had told them she'd feel like she was going into labor. The baby's heart had stopped beating, but it was still in her uterus. "Ryan," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes, not because of the pain. But because of the raw emotional feeling digging at her heart.

"Hey," Ryan whispered, sitting up from the chair he'd fallen asleep on. He scooted it towards the bed and grabbed her hand. "You're gonna be okay," he promised her.

"I just want it out," Kylie whispered, her nails digging into Ryan's hand as he pressed the red button for the nurses to come in. He didn't want Kylie to even know the thing had come out. He didn't want her to see whatever it was.

"Hey," Ryan spoke, his forehead pressing against the side of her head, his lips pressing against her ear. "Just relax, okay?"

Kylie let out a deep breath, and rested her head against her pillow, her eyes closing shut. She turned her head so her forehead was touching Ryan's. "My stomach hurts," she whispered.

"I know, baby," he whispered, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't say that word right now."

"I'm sorry," he laughed, watching a nurse come in and heading towards the bed.

"Hey Kylie how we feeling?" the nurse asked pulling back the sheets.

"Like shit."

The nurse mumbled something and slid on latex gloves. "Alright sweetie. We're gonna need to get you to change into some new clothes. Mr. Wolfe? You wanna take her into the bathroom and do that?"

Ryan peered down and nodded when he saw the blood on the sheets. He slid the railing on the bed down and grabbed Kylie's hand to help her sit up.

* * *

Ryan sat up when a woman with brown hair and brown eyes entered the hospital room Kylie had been transferred into, and a man with shaggy gray hair trailing behind. The older male let out a sigh when he saw Kylie sleeping in fetal position, her hands tucked between her legs, her mouth slightly opened.

"Oh Kylie," he whispered, sitting on the opposite side of her. He didn't move, he just watched her sleep peacefully. He was scared to wake her. But he watched quietly as she rolled onto her back and let out a yawn. Her eyes slowly opened, her head turning towards Ryan.

"Hey," she whispered, letting out another yawn.

"Hey," Ryan spoke. "Why don't…you should look to your left."

Kylie scrunched her eyebrows in protest, but did as he had suggested, her eyes widening at the sight of her father. "Daddy."

"Hi princess," Flack Sr. spoke, a smile on his face as Kylie sat up in the bed, and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears streaming down her face as she buried her face in his neck, taking in his peppermint scent. He grabbed her feet and set her all the way in his lap, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay baby," he whispered, tears threatening to escape his own eyes as his daughter cried.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry I lied, Daddy."

"Shhh," he whispered, his hands running through her hair like he'd done thousands of times when she was a little girl and she couldn't fall asleep. "You're safe, baby. You're safe," he promised her as he waited for his little girl to cry out all of the ears she'd been holding in for three years. He didn't mind that the new baby blue shirt he had bought was becoming drenched with his baby girl's tears.


	7. Happily Never After

**A/N: okay. So this one is a bittt different. The first scene is present. And then I skip to three years. And then the itlics are flashbacks. Confusing? If so, I apologize! But hopefully when you've finished reading you'll understand more! This was necessary for the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own :(**

* * *

Niki opened the door to Kylie's house, and allowed Kylie and Flack Sr. in the home, but stepped inside before Ryan could. "How do you feel?" Flack Sr. asked, watching Kylie sit on the couch.

"I feel fine," she promised, giving him a smile. "My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

"Good," Flack Sr. smiled. "Michael said I can tell your brothers and Mommy. They could be down tomorrow. How would you like that?"

"What?" Kylie asked. "What about…where is he?" she asked, glancing from her father to Niki.

"He doesn't know," Niki promised.

"He doesn't know? He's gonna when everyone flies out here!"

"You're mother deserves a right to know you're okay!" Flack Sr. shouted, his fists clenching. "You left us wondering, hoping you were okay. And here you are playing cops and robbers while we're mourning over you, thinking you're dead. You don't get a say."

"I do when my life is on the line!" she shouted, standing up from the couch. "You don't understand what it feels like to always walk around, looking behind your shoulders!"

"Yes I do," Flack Sr. promised. "You need your family for support."

"If I'm with my family, Jeremy will find me," she growled, tears falling from her face.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her. "You're gonna be fine," he promised. "No one's gonna hurt you. Joey and Kevin are watching the house, I'm not gonna go to bed tonight. Niki's got her gun with her too. Ky, I promise you'll be okay."

"No I won't," she cried, wiping her face. "I won't ever be okay!"

"Listen," Ryan whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey. You're safe, okay? I promise you, you're safe. Me and Niki and your Dad. We're not gonna let any body hurt you." Kylie buried her head into his chest, and nodded her head. "Okay. Now. Let's get you in pajamas and get you in bed."

She followed him down the hall and into her bedroom, where he grabbed her pajamas. "Ryan," she whispered, watching him turn to leave. When he stopped she blushed bit. "Stay with me," she whispered.

"Sure," he cleared his throat, and heading back for the bed.

"Thanks for not leaving," she whispered, turning away from him to change. He swallowed a bit when he saw the bruises on her back as she lifted her shirt, his fists clenching when he glanced in the mirror and saw the stitches in her stomach. He turned his head as she unhooked her bra, not wanting to violate more than she'd already been.

"Kay," she whispered, causing him to turn his head back. She was already crawling into the bed. She reached for his hand, and intertwined it in hers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, lying besides her.

She shook her head. "I'm not in pain," she promised him, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm just…"

"Scared?" he whispered. She slowly nodded her head. "Jeremy won't find you," he promised her.

"Ryan," she closed her eyes. "Just kiss me, please?"

"Okay," he spoke, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Kylie Flack sat down at the bonfire in her front yard. Three years ago she'd never thought she would be back in New York City. In fact, three years ago she never thought she'd find love, or ever be safe again. She grabbed a beer from the cooler sitting next to her, and cracked it open as she sat in a foldable chair in front of a fire. She and Ryan had been looking for a weekend home at the beach, and after months of searching, they finally couldn't turn down the deal of a tiny beach house just two blocks away from the beach, even if it was a beat down, shithole. Ryan and her brothers had spent the winter gutting it, and making it into the tiny home she had wanted, and now, they could finally enjoy it.

It wasn't easy, moving back to New York. She had asked Ryan to come with her, and he happily accepted the offer. They lived with Kylie's parents for about two months, and those two months had been hell. Kylie had received the cold shoulder from her mother, and had been treated like a princess by her father. And her brothers were trying their best not to be resentful that their sister had started a new life somewhere without telling them. It had taken everyone close to a year to get things back to normal. But now that they were, the family was inseparable. Even Niki and Flack had recently gotten together after numerous set ups as double dates with Ryan and Kylie.

Kylie twirled the engagement ring sitting on her left hand subconsciously as Flack told a story about his childhood, her mind drifting towards her own memories.

_Ryan let out a yawn, and grabbed a pillow from the floor, and set it on the pullout couch he and Kylie had been sharing in the tiny homes in Queens that had belonged to her parents. They had extra bedrooms, but Mrs. Flack refused to buy a new mattress. So she had taken the pullout couch form the basement and forced Ryan to put it in Kylie's old childhood room. Kylie still hadn't found a job, while Ryan was being worked to death as a CSI on the night shift. "As soon as they get an opening in the day shift," he started, glancing at Kylie. "Well it better be mine."_

_ "It will be," she smiled. "Mac likes you. You're a good worker, babe."_

_ Ryan nodded his head, and pulled back the sheets on the bed, laying down. Kylie stood at the foot of the bed, a smile on her face as she watched Ryan lie calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did that when he was tired. He scratched his eyebrows when there was nothing else for him to do. He hated canned chicken noodle soup, but loved the kind Kylie made from scratch. He brushed his teeth about four times a day, and showered at least twice. On a hot day, he could take up to six or seven. His favorite color, was no doubt cherry red. He loved to watch the real cop shows on TRUtv. He hated when Mrs. Flack tried to do his laundry, and ironed them the wrong way. Kylie knew everything she needed about him, yet she was willing to learn more. Most would find his OCD annoying and unnecessary. She found it ungodly attractive. _

_ "What?" Ryan broke her from her thoughts, and he set his arms behind his head, and gave her a goofy grin. She gave him the same grin. _

_ "Marry me?" she asked him, pulling her shirt over her head, and tugging at her pants. She crawled into the bed besides him, and sat Indian style, a smile on her face. _

_ "What?" Ryan laughed, sitting up. "Are you crazy? Aren't I the one whose supposed to ask that?"_

_ "Sure," she shrugged. "Lorilide on Gilmore Girls asked Luke. Why can't I ask you?" She leaned forward and cupped his head in her hands, her thumb stroking the stubble on his jaw line. "I love you," she smiled. "And I hope you love me," she spoke calmly. "You did move to New York for me," she giggled, kissing his nose. "So. Marry me."_

_ "Well, babe," Ryan sighed. _

_ Kylie gave him a smile, "Yes, babe?"_

_ Ryan gave her a smile. "Only if you'll let me tell people I'm the one who asked."_

_ "Deal," Kylie smiled, putting her hands behind her back and taking her bra off.

* * *

_

That'd been the night their son was conceived. Now, he was six months old, with a full set of his Mommy's hair, and two hazel eyes like his Daddy. Kylie smiled at the memory, shaking her head as Flack finished telling the story of how he first slept with Niki when they were teenagers. She had picked a good story to zone out on, she decided, not wanting to know the details of her best friend and her brother's love life. It was disgusting enough for her that they were together.

"That's nothing compared to when I taught Kylie how to use tampons!" Niki snickered, already piss drunk. Flack had slipped extra vodka in her drinks each time he had gone to make them from her.

"Oh please do tell," Ryan's voice was heard from behind Kylie. Kylie looked up from her chair and gave him a warm smile. She lightly squeezed his hand, and then turned back to Niki when he set the baby monitor in her lap before grabbing a chair for himself and setting it next to Kylie's. He set her hand in his lap for him to hold as Niki got an evil grin on her face. "Baby's in bed," Ryan promised Kylie before she could ask.

"Well. Niki was a tampon virgin until she was like…how old were we? 19?"

"That sounds right" Kylie shrugged, already becoming embarrassed as Niki began to tell the story. Kylie knew it'd be in very great detail.

_"Please tell me you have used one before!" Niki laughed, watching a mortified Kylie sit in her bedroom. Kylie shook her head innocently. "How do you go swimming!"_

_ "I don't," Kylie shrugged. "Niki just drop it. I don't wanna try one."_

_ "Oh! You're trying one," Niki grinned, grabbing a box of tampons. "I don't care how many it takes. You're getting one in."_

_ Kylie shook her head, but didn't fight when Niki grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the bed, dragging her to the bathroom. "Niki," Kylie whined. "Please don't make me!" _

_ "Too late," Niki spoke, setting Kylie in the bathroom, and ripping open a tampon. "Okay. It's easy. Just stick one leg up, and put it in your hole, and once it's in, you push this, and then pull the plastic out."_

_ Kylie's face turned a pale white. "I don't want that in me! It's gonna hurt!"_

_ "It won't you big baby! Just try," Niki shut the door and stood in the hall, smiling as Mrs. Flack walked by. _

_ "What are you two up to now?" Mrs. Flack asked, stopping when Niki gave her a grin._

_ "I'm teaching Kylie how to use a tampon! Though it's like teaching a fucking baby how to walk."_

_ Mrs. Flack shook her head, and let out a laugh. "Good luck," she spoke, walking down the steps._

_ "Oh I won't need any of that!" Niki grinned, and then banged on the door. "You done?"_

_ "I think it's in!" Kylie called._

_ "Let me see then."_

_ "No!" Kylie shrieked, frantically throwing the tampon in the shower, and holding the applicator in her hand as Kylie opened the door to see Kylie standing innocently. Niki took the applicator from her friend. "Ehw you gross! I had that in my vagina!"_

_ "Did not," Niki rolled her eyes. "There's no fuckin' blood you dipshit. Where's the tampon?"_

_ "It's in," Kylie promised. _

_ "Take your underwear off and lemme see."_

_ Kylie's eyes grew wide. "No!" she shook her head. _

_ "Because you didn't." Niki bent over to look in the trash can. "I'll go through this if you don't tell the truth."_

_ "Niki," Kylie whined. "Please. This is gross." Niki grabbed the tampon box and handed Kylie a new tampon. "No," Kylie shook her head._

_ "Yes," Niki growled. "Don't make me do it, Kylie."_

_ "I swear to you it's in."_

_ "Swear to God."_

_ "I don't swear to God, and you know that."_

_ "Kylie."_

_ Kylie shook her head under Niki's cold stare, and slowly opened the shower curtain, reveling the unused tampon. She watched Niki shut the door on her again. "Niki," Kylie whined on the other side of the door. "Please!"_

_ "No!" Niki replied. "Now. Do you need me to walk you through this?"_

_ "Yes," Kylie whispered. _

_ "Okay…" Niki spoke, satisfied with Kylie's final willingness to comply._

"That was a gross story," Flack shivered.

"I agree," Kylie nodded her head, letting out a yawn. "Niki is a bitch to me."

"Am not!" Niki gasped.

"Are too," Everyone at the campfire spoke in unison. Niki let out a loud huff, disagreeing as she reluctantly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to bed," Kylie yawned again, standing up. She leaned over Ryan's chair and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then grabbed the baby monitor. "Night everyone. If you need extra blankets, they're in the guest bathroom."

"Thanks," Brent nodded his head. "Goodnight sis."

"I'm off to bed too," Ryan yawned, standing up as well. He grabbed both his and Kylie's chairs and folded them.

"Oh. They're fucking," Nikki slurred, finishing her fifth drink.

* * *

Ryan had finished brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas when he realized Kylie wasn't in bed. She was across the hall, standing in their son's room, watching him sleep silently in his crib. He approached her, his arms wrapping around her from behind, his head nuzzling into her neck. "Worried much?" he kidded.

"Kind of," Kylie sighed, pressing her hands over his on her waist. She closed her eyes. "Something feels off," she admitted. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

Ryan smiled, and kissed the side of her neck. "He's fine," Ryan promised, glancing into the crib. "If he wasn't, he'd be awake crying."

Kylie let out a sigh, and nodded her head. "You're right," she whispered. She turned around to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, a smile creeping on his face when she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. "Let's go to bed," he offered, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, a giggle escaping her lips when he grabbed her ass.


	8. Forgive my wife, She is Ill

A/N: I'm Back! ANd nt just in this story, I'll be posting a lot more I promise! So keep your eyes and ears out! Love you a.. XOXO

Disclaimer: Ziclho is mine.:(

* * *

She'd woken up in the middle of the night with cold sweats, unable to fall back asleep. Every once and a while she'd dream of the things that had happened to her, but she'd otherwise forgotten them. Rarely did she mention them to Ryan. Neither talked about the baby they lost. Though they both had grieved over it, neither wanted to make the other feel the unnecessary pain that came along with bringing the child up. But every once and a while she'd have a nightmare, and Ryan knew just as well as she did that it had to do with the night three years ago in Miami.

She sat up from the bed, and quietly tried to tiptoe out of the room without awakening Ryan, the light sleeper in their relationship, as she headed across the hall to check on their baby. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth when she saw her son sleeping peacefully in his crib. She wasn't sure what, but something was off. She let out a sigh, and sat herself down in the rocking chair besides his crib, her eyes closing as she rocked herself back to sleep. She was sure something bad was going to happen. Her life was beginning to become too good to be true.

She let out a quiet yawn, and closed her eyes, her head resting against the back of the rocking chair. "I need to go back to work," she whispered. "I'm going insane."

"That you are," Ryan spoke from the threshold of the door. Kylie opened her eyes and gave him a smile. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmare," she sighed, nodding her head. "Except it wasn't really a nightmare," she whispered.

"What was it about?" Ryan asked, walking towards her. He sat on his knees in front of the rocker, his head resting in her lap. Kylie began to play with his hair, biting her lip as she let out a sigh.

"I had a dream that we didn't have a miscarriage," she whispered. "We had a boy, and we named him Ryan Junior. And then a couple years later we had Lucas. Everything was so perfect."

Ryan slowly nodded his head. "What did he look like?" he asked, looking up at Kylie.

"He had my eyes, and my hair, but he had your smile, and your ears and nose. And surprisingly he was tall," she laughed. "And he liked to play football."

"He sounds perfect."

"He was," she whispered. "I wish we could have at least met him or her before."

"Me too," Ryan whispered. "But we couldn't."

"Do you think Joey really killed them?"

Ryan shrugged. "If he did, I don't really care. They deserved it, baby."

Kylie slowly nodded her head. She grabbed Ryan's chin, and lifted it from her lap so she could stand up. "I know they did," she whispered. "I know. It doesn't mean that's it's easier just because they were killed, Ry. It hurts just the same."

"Joey did what he did for you."

"I know, and I love him for it. I do. It's just… I wanna forget it. And I can't. I want to be able to look at Luke and not wonder about what our baby would have looked like. Or if it was a boy or girl."

Ryan slowly nodded his head. "We're never gonna know."

"I hate it," she sighed. "I hate this, Ryan."

"I thought we were okay," Ryan sighed. "I thought we got over it."

"We've never even talked about it," Kylie informed him. "How were we supposed to get over it?"

Ryan paused for a second before nodding his head. "I think we should go see a shrink or something."

"I think you're probably right," she agreed. She let out a sigh, and shook her head. "I feel trapped."

"I know," Ryan nodded his head. "This is the first time we've ever talked about it. I'm glad we did though. Even if it took us three years."

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "Hey. What would you say if I started looking for a job again?"

"Go for it," Ryan nodded his head. "If you feel like it'll make you happy, then do it."

Kylie nodded her head. "I think I'm going to," she smiled. "But we should probably go back to bed. Before the baby hears us and wakes up," she added, grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Flack opened the box of cereal that sat on the kitchen counter, and poured Niki and himself a bowl of cereal, while Kylie changed Lucas' diaper in the living room, and Ryan and Brent attempted to fix the broken window in the kitchen that refused to close. The small beach house wasn't perfect, but it was ideal. Affordable and small yet cozy.

"So Ryan and I set a date," Kylie called from the living room, picking Henry up from the ground. She grabbed the diaper and headed for the kitchen. "October 22nd," she informed everyone, throwing the diaper in the trash.

"Awesome," Brent said, shoving the window closed. "Congrats guys. Even though it's like a year away."

"8 months," Ryan corrected his soon to be brother-in-law. "Until I'm no longer a free man."

"You were no longer a free man the second you knocked me up," Kylie rolled her eyes, setting Lucas in his high chair. "Niki and I are going to the beach today," Kylie informed the guys. "I know you all hate the sand. So you can do whatever. We're gonna take Luke for an hour or so. I'm gonna need you to pick him up when he's ready for his nap, Ryan."

"Sure thing," Ryan nodded his head, sitting down at the kitchen table. He grabbed the cereal from Flack and poured some into his bowl before handing it to Brent. "You guys walking or you want me to drop you off at the boardwalk?"

"Could you drop us?" Kylie asked. "It'll be a pain carrying him. We'll walk back."

"Sure," Ryan nodded his head. He turned towards Luke, who was attempting to pick up a cheerio from his high chair. "Don't give Mommy and Zia Niki a hard time," he started. "Because I'll have to end my date with my hot girlfriend to come pick you up early, okay buddy?"

Kylie ignored his comment, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "I think that new hot life guard is gonna be working today, Nik."

"Oh the one with the six pack. What's his name? Kevin? Yeah. We're gonna have to make sure we sit in front of him."

"I think I might pretend to drown," Kylie giggled.

"You're ridiculous," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"We know," Niki grinned, finishing up her cereal. "I'm gonna go get ready. I gotta look my best for this guard," she grinned, hurrying out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Lucas," Kylie sighed, setting him on his blanket as he let out a loud cry. She set his hat on his head so he wouldn't get sunburn and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't think he likes it, Kales," Niki laughed, watching his face return to normal when the sand wasn't on his feet.

"Well I think it's time to call Daddy then, because I wanna go in the water. It's hot out."

"Go for it," Niki shrugged, rolling onto her stomach. "I'm ready for a nap, and I can't get any shut eye with whiny over here."

"He's a baby, give him a break," Kylie defended Luke as she grabbed her cell phone from the beach bag she had packed. She dialed Ryan's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey," Ryan's voice beamed on the other end of the line. "Ready to come get little man?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "He doesn't like the sand too much. He's tired too. He's so fussy."

"Alright. I'm on the boardwalk picking up some lunch for the guys anyway. I'll be at the edge in about five minutes, and I'll grab him for you."

"Thanks babe," Kylie said, hanging up her phone. She stood up and grabbed the tiny beach bag she packed with Henry's things, and then picked him up. "I'll be back."

"Have fun," Niki spoke, her eyes closed as Kylie left the beach and headed towards the boardwalk.

When she reached the edge of the boardwalk, she turned the water fountain on and rinsed her feet off as she waited patiently for Ryan. After she was finished, she walked a few feet away towards an empty bench, and sat down, Lucas on her lap, who immediately began to cry for no particular reason.

"Oh, bologna, Lukey," Kylie sighed. "There's nothing wrong. I just fed you, your diaper's been changed."

"He's just needy like his Dad," Ryan called, approaching the two. "Come here, buddy. Mommy making you leave the beach?" he asked, scooping their son from Kylie's lap. Lucas let out a giggle when Ryan threw him into the air. "You look good in that bikini by the way."

"Please don't do that," Kylie sighed, standing up. "Baby. He just ate you're gonna make him throw up everywhere."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Tell her she's crazy." Ryan turned to his left to face Kylie and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I know," she smiled brightly. "Hey. So Niki and I are going to get tattoos tonight."

"Why?" Ryan laughed.

"I want to get Lucas' name," she informed him.

"Okay," Ryan nodded his head. "So. I was thinking after the wedding. We could maybe move to Miami?"

"No," Kylie shook her head.

"Baby."

"No. Ryan. I don't want to. I want to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because everyone I love is here."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Your parents want to go to Florida anyway."

"Well I don't!" Kylie yelled.

"Whatever Kylie. I've done so much for you. And all I want is to live in Miami. I get it. Your family is here. But we can start our own family in Miami."

"You obviously didn't grow up with the family I did," she said. "Because I want my son to have that. I want him to be able to play with his cousins and see his grandparents whenever."

"Yeah. Well I want a wife who considers my happiness. It's always about you. I sacrifice everything for you."

Kylie let out a laugh. "Screw you, Ryan."

Ryan watched as Kylie hurried down the boardwalk. "Oops. I pissed Mom off," he said to his son as they headed in the opposite direction. "She'll get over it eventually.

* * *

Kylie headed for an ice cream stand instead of going to the beach right away. She needed to get her mind off the insults Ryan was throwing at her. That had been the plan initially. Once she was ready, they would move back. But she had gotten caught up in her family and she wasn't ready to leave. Especially after having no contact with them for so long.

She hadn't been paying attention when she bumped into a man who was walking in the opposite direction of her. "I'm sorry," she spoke.

"Kylie."

She looked up at the man standing before her. "Get away from me." She suddenly stopped breathing. "Get away!"

"It's okay Kylie," the man whispered, hugging her. He pulled her into his chest. "Ryan won't hurt you anymore."

"No!" she screamed, pulling away from him. She tried to get completely free, but he wouldn't let go of her wrists. "Help! Someone please! Call 911! He's gonna kill me!"

"Shh," the man spoke. He glanced at the crowd forming around him. "Excuse my wife. She hasn't been the same since her attack last year."

"Don't believe him," she cried, breaking free from his grip. Instead of running she punched him in the face. "Don't believe him! Help me!"

"Honey," Jeremy Wihlbourne spoke, grabbing her shoulder. "It's okay. You're having another hallucination."

"Get off," she cried, trying to run away, but the crowd wouldn't let her through. They believed the man's story.

"Let's go home, Kylie," Jeremy spoke, grabbing her arms and pulling her away from the boardwalk.

* * *

"What was she wearing?" The beach cop asked Niki.

"A FUCKING BATHINGSUIT!" Niki screamed at the cop. "God you fucking bike boy! She's missing."

"Is it possible she decided to end her vacation early and head home?"

"She has a little boy here. She wouldn't just leave. God, you know what? You're useless!" Niki glanced at Ryan and Flack hurrying towards her.

"Where is she?" Ryan asked coming to a halt.

"She never came back to the beach. I figured you guys grabbed lunch or something but then an hour passed then two and three. Something's wrong."

"Okay. Start asking people if they've seen her. Show them a picture on your phone. I'm going to check our credit card statements and see where she last was. Don, go with Niki."

The three split up in hopes to find Kylie on a bench taking a nap.

Niki stopped a family of four and handed them her phone. "Have you seen her anywhere?"

"No," the father shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'd remember that body." The remark caused him to get a smack in the head from his wife.

"Hey!" Niki shouted stopping a younger couple. "You seen her?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yeah a few hours ago up the boardwalk,"

"Was she alone?"

"No. She was with some guy. He said he was her husband. She was screaming, asking for help. But he said she hadn't been the same since her accident. Everyone thought she was just having a mental break or something."

"What did the man look like?"

"She called him Jeremy, I think." The guy chimed in.

"Thanks."

* * *

Jeremy tapped on Kylie's cold body. "Wake up sweetie," he whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened, her heart racing when her eyes made contact with Jeremy. She sat up, causing her vision to go blurry. She grabbed her head and glanced around the room. It was a bedroom, causing her to jump off the bed. "What did you do?" she shouted. "Did you drug me?"

Jeremy stood up and headed for Kylie, causing her to corner herself. "Relax," he ordered.

"No," Kylie shook her head. "What did you do!"

"Nothing. You were just crying for Lucas. So I helped you get to sleep. I was going to save him too, but when Ryan got mad at you I had to take my opportunity. I can go get him now if you want." Kylie winced as Jeremy pressed his hand to her cheek.

"What do you want?"

"I want us to be a family. I know you love me."

Kylie shook her head. "I love Ryan."

"You're just saying that because he's Lucas' father, Kylie. I was so sad when everyone thought you were dead. I event went to your memorial service. And then when it was on the news that you went undercover I was so relieved. I love you, Kylie."

"Jeremy," Kylie sighed. "I love you too. But Lucas needs his father. I have to be with him to give Lucas the best home he can have."

"I know," Jeremy nodded his head. "That's why I love you so much, Honey. But," he stopped and pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans. "That's also why I have to kill Ryan."

"No!" Kylie cried, falling to the floor. "No! Don't. Please. Don't!"

"Shh," Jeremy whispered. "I'll be back with Lucas soon." He stood up and left the room, locking the door behind him.

She looked at the window, which was caged in. There was no way she'd be able to get out. But she at least needed to get to a phone.

* * *

Ryan stood in the living room with Niki and Mac. "The girl said Kylie called him Jeremy."

"I'm sure it's him, Niki," Mac spoke without hesitation. "But Ryan said so himself she calls anyone Jeremy when she gets scared. It could have been anyone. Adam looked. No one by the name Jeremy Wihlbourne lives or is staying at a hotel in the area. I've sent his photo to every hotel, but until he calls, we've got nothing."

"Mac," Ryan spoke. "You need to find her before he kills her."

Mac nodded his head in agreement. "I called in a favor from my friends in the FBI. They'll be here soon."

"Good," Ryan whispered, finally sitting down. Even though it wasn't a promise Kylie would come home, he still finally let out the breath he'd been holding in."

* * *

"I remember this case," Spencer Reid informed the members in his team. "Jeremy Wihlbourne kidnapped an FBI CSI and he got away with it. Then she faked her own death."

"He's been obsessed with Kylie for years," Penelope Garcia also informed them. "He had tons of pictures of her everywhere. It was so creepy. I didn't know her well, I only saw her once or twice every few months, but whenever we bumped into each other she called me by my first name. Kylie was… such a sweetheart, even I was a little obsessed with her. But Jeremy?" Penelope shook her head. "He really believed they were in a relationship. And when Kylie started seeing someone, Jeremy snapped. He told Kylie he'd kill the guy for her."

"Do you think he'd kill her fiancé now? I mean she's got a son. He could be trying to create a family," Morgan suggested as the train came to a stop.

"It's entirely possible. I don't think we should rule it out," Aaron Hotchner nodded his head in agreement, gathering his things. "I think we need to keep an open mind on this one. Kylie's child and boyfriend should remain under our watch for as long as she is missing. It's possible he'll strike at any moment."

The team left the elevator and climbed into police cars that were waiting for them. "I think we should be prepared for the worst," Hotchner continued. "Everyone is going to be pressuring us. And Jeremy may feel the heat also. Causing him to kill."

* * *

"Help!" Kylie screamed. "Someone!" She banged her hands against the windows of the bedroom, and then ran to the opposite side of the room. She had to break the door down.

"Stupid," she laughed. Even though by looking at the hinges, she knew the door would open towards her. This would make it next to impossible to break down. She'd learned this during her first week of the police academy. But she could still do it. She glanced at her feet. She was bare foot. It was going to hurt. It was going to more than hurt. She'd probably break her foot. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and set her foot into it, and kicked as hard as she could.

She had to find a key for the front door though, It would be impossible to break down with out the proper tools. She'd break her foot for sure, and she wouldn't get anywhere.

"Sicko," she growled when she saw the cages on the windows, and the bolts on the door. "Gotta have a gun somewhere right?"

Kylie looked around the house. A gun could be hidden anywhere, and she was sure that she wouldn't have enough time to find it. She was trapped. Unless she caught the house on fire and prayed someone helped. Although she could be setting herself up for a suicide. Maybe she could shake off the cages on the windows, but her guess what they were bolted on pretty well.

"The garage," she mumbled, running for any door she could find until she finally reached the garage. Of course, he had taken his car. But she knew she would be able to break the door down. He hadn't been stupid enough to lock her out of the garage, and he'd pay for that. She jumped off the steps and headed for the garage door, and unlocked it.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner hung up the phone and glanced towards his audience. Garcia had set up her station in the nearby police station, and had just given Hotch info on Jeremy.

"Garcia found a house owned by his mother's father. We think he may be there."


End file.
